


Everything Unexpected

by Shizu6616



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adult Mind, Baby Emotions, Baby! Severus, Caretaker Sirius, Colic, Diapers, Pacifiers, Potions Accident, Sirius Dad mode, bottles, deaging, so much adorableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizu6616/pseuds/Shizu6616
Summary: What will happen when Severus is deaged and for his own safety is send to live with Sirius Black? Will it be hell for the two of the or will they find a way to cope?





	1. Back to Infancy

**Author's Note:**

> Existing story, porting from ft.net and finishing here!

Severus stood over the cauldron, his focus would not stray. He had been brewing for several hours now and it was almost complete. He now stood at the most crucial part of the potions procedures and then it needed simply to simmer for an hour. He slowly chopped and measured out the last ingredient for the potion. It had to prepared fresh and added promptly after it was prepared. It was one of the few potions were the ingredient amount had to be eyed, adding the ingredient until the potion turned yellow. He gently started to add the potion bit by bit, watching as it gradually turned from blue to green and became gradually became lighter.

The door to his private lab slammed open, it was warded not to open to a student unless the was an emergency.

"Draco," shouted the first year. "Professor Snape, Draco..."

BOOM.

The slamming door at startled the professor and at hearing his godson's name he did not noticed he'd dropped far to much glowing bloom to the potion.

The first year stood shocked as her professor stood coated in a thick orange liquid.

"Get out," he shouted and the first year scrambled.

Severus stalked through the door that connected to his private room. Emergency be damned, he had to get the potion off of him before something bad happen. He quickly banished the sticky mess and headed for his shower, but before he could make it there he connected hard with the floor.

Severus woke feeling rather groggy, he hand instant went to his aching head, rubbing his smooth soft forehead. The hand slid down his face of a small button nose and his eyes flew open. His hand was tiny and Severus felt panicked, fearing he shrunken himself. He tried to sit up and look around, but his body would not cooperate and his vision simply was not up to the task. He could barely see a foot in front of him. 'Whats happened to me?'

Severus lay on the cold dungeon floor now hoping the first year had sense enough to inform the headmaster of the explosion. Hopefully he would be found soon and all would be righted.

It was nearly three hours before Albus entered his private quarters, Severus however noticed not as he was fast asleep on the floor. Albus gasped at the sight before and quickly grabbed up Severus, rushing him to the hospital wing.

Severus woke to a reasonably soft bed and sighed relieved that someone had found and moved him. He could hear Poppy arguing with Albus and what sounded like some of the order member. He groaned figuring it meant he would be incapacitated for a least a few days.

At hearing Severus groan Poppy came over and looked at Severus, "Good morning, little one."

Severus gave a confused look, as he was lifted into the mediwitches arms, thoroughly confused. The look went completely unnoticed by Poppy and Severus frowned. Severus was happy however that he could at least see Poppy. It seemed on needed to be close to Severus for his vision to work properly.

He soon recognized Molly's voice, soft and motherly, she spoke. "Severus was quiet the adorable baby."

'Baby,' Severus frowned, 'surely he hadn't. It just wasn't possible. The potion shouldn't have.'

The next to speak was Black and Severus' frown intensified, "He looks like every other baby I've seen, save Harry of course. Harry was the cutest baby ever."

Blacks words had made it very clear to Severus that he'd deaged himself. He was now a baby and having a hard time reigning in his emotions. His frowned deepen and tears started to leak from his eyes. He kept telling himself he would not cry, but he was quickly wailing in frustration. 'A baby,' he cried, ' why a bloody baby. He'd rather be dead.'

All attention was on Severus in an instant, all wondering what had upset Little Severus so much. Molly quickly plucked him from Poppy's arms and preceded to try to calm him. She patted his back gently, holding him close and whispering soothing things to him, but to no avail. Severus simply continued to cry letting out his frustration and anger. He went from arm to arms, until everyone save Sirius had tried to calm him.

Albus handed baby Severus to Sirius and Sirius frowned not wanting to hold little Snivellus ever. He held the child away from him and glared.

"Will you stop already," he ground out.

Oddly enough it seemed to do the trick and Severus stopped crying in favor of giving him his best baby glare which was simply adorable. Sirius nearly laughed, it seemed some things would never change.

Albus quickly plucked Severus from Sirius and frowned deeply, showing his clear disapproval of Sirius methods even if Severus had indeed stopped crying. Severus gave Albus a baby grinning thinking, he could play this to his advantage. He was sure Albus would do everything in his power to reage him so he figured he'd go along with this short lived second childhood.

Severus was a bit surprised when Albus dropped a light kiss on his forehead and pulled him close and he could not help but to relax, cursing he stupid baby body.

"Albus surely you must know he cannot stay here. It would be to dangerous, in his current form, he is very vulnerable. With the war going on around us and Severus being one of the Voldemort's most trusted he will be very upset if he finds out what happened and further more he might try to deage himself. Imagine if he was 20 again, Albus think of the consequences," said Minerva.

"Yes, Minerva I know he must not stay here, and so he will go to the order head quarters with Sirius," said Albus.

Minerva went to object, in fact nearly the entire order did the same but Albus raised his hand. "Its the only way and the safest place. Unplottable and under the fidelus charm, no one will find out Severus predicament."

Sirius' anger was boiling over and he screamed out his objection, causing Severus to cry, although Severus was simply trying to show his disapproval and get out of the situation as well.

However the headmaster would have none of it and ended the shouting with a warning, "Sirius Black, you will take in Severus. You will care for him and protect him or Merlin help you because not even being Harry Potter's godfather will save you."

Sirius backed away and conceded. "Yes, Albus."

Severus however did not stop crying and the crying intensified when he was handed to Sirius. Sirius was frustrated and did not wish to try to calm the crying baby Snape, but with everyone watching he had no choice. He pulled Severus close to him and rubbed circle on the his back and whispering soothing things. Severus seemed to stop for a moment and look at Black confused before he went right on crying.

Poppy handed Sirius a baby bottle filled with warm milk, "He is probably hungry. He has not eaten for hours."

Sirius frowned but took the bottle and walked over to sit on one of the beds in the hospital wing. He re-situated Severus so that he could feed him but as hungry as Severus was he was having none of it. He was simply mortified by the thought of being feed with a bottle and by Sirius Black of all people.

Severus fussed and kicked, shoving the bottle away from him. Sirius' irritation deepened, he quickly pulled out his wand and before anyone could say anything he'd conjured a pacifier and shoved it into Severus mouth.

Of course Severus spit it out, but Sirius was determined and Severus' new pacifier found its way back into the screaming baby's mouth five time before Severus conceded and it remained in his mouth. Severus quietly sucking at the pacifier and glaring at Black, as the pacifier lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

"I think the two of you will do just fine, maybe less resorting to forcing a pacifier on him but ..." said Albus, "lets get the two of you home and I've got some shopping to do. Severus will need lots of new things."

Sirius nodded heading to the floo with Severus feeling extremely irritated even, if he also felt resigned to the task he'd been given.


	2. Bad Running Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First few hours at Grimmald Place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porting this from ff.net! Updates will come quickly for a bit!

Sirius moved out of the floo and dusted himself off, before dusting the sleeping Severus off. He frowned at the now baby Snape. He currently loathed the small child more than he loathed the man. Fore now he had to care for his childhood nemesis and that would soon include feeding, changing and bathing said child. Wanting to be rid on the child Sirius place him on the couch and warded it so he wouldn't fall off, no sense in having Dumbledore kill him first day on the job. Satisfies baby Snape would not meet his end when he woke he stalked into the kitchen to brew himself some very strong tea.

Severus lay on the couch attempting to roll over and failing miserably. He could feel the ward up to keep him 'safely' on the couch and was annoyed. His stomach was growling loudly and he was trying very hard not to give into the urge to scream his head off. He'd also noticed he bottom was very uncomfortably wet, which only served to mortify him. He wished to be anywhere but where he currently was.

Severus did not noticed Kreacher was in the room with him until he was standing right in front of him and Severus found himself being lifted from the couch and carried out of the room. Severus was a bit worried about his safety where the elf was concerned but found when he tried he was unable to call out to Sirius. Severus was near panicked by the time they reached the portrait of Sirius horrid mother.

"Mistress," whispered Kreacher as he opened the current which covered the portrait.

The portrait turned it eyes downward onto the elf and frowned, "What is that," she ground out.

"Mistress, Kreacher is seeing your mudblood loving son bring him here. He sleeped in the living room." Kreacher held Severus up for the portrait to get a look at.

The portrait narrowed it's eyes and glared, "For once it seems as though my good for nothing son has managed to produce something worth my while." Her eyes turned to Kreacher now and gave him a piercing glare to help get her point across. "I hope he has pureblood, although I doubt it. Kreacher you are to make sure my grandson is raised with the right ideals. Do you understand me Kreacher?"

Kreacher nodded his head vigorously, "Yes mistress, Kreacher is making sure of it."

Severus gave a small sigh relieved that at least for now, he was mostly safe from Kreacher, but knowing the black family ideals, he knew it was in his best interest, although his greatest displeasure, to stay close to Sirius, at least when they were alone.

"Also make sure to inform Narcissa and Bellatrix."

Severus blood drained from his tiny baby face and suddenly he found himself able to cry again and he did. He cried terrified baby shrieks which even Black could not deny.

Severus found himself quickly snatched up into Black's arms, but noticed not the deadly look in Sirius eyes, fore he was still crying loudly.

"You are not to speak to anyone about this child, no one is to know he exist and you are never to touch him. If you so much as enter the same room as him, it will be a slow and painful death for you," he hissed his tone fill with loathing.

Sirius' mother's portrait glared, "Our family has every right to know about my first grandchild."

Sirius looked to his mother, his anger replaced with shear confusion, before he understood and decided to play the situation to his advantage. Maybe Severus could be of use to him. He pulled Severus close to him trying to quiet the child as he spoke to his mother mocking evident in his voice.

"He is what you always wanted, a pureblooded grandchild to be the heir to our family. You were sure that was lost with Reggie gone and myself a traitor to the light side. But here he is, the family heir. The next Sirius Black, I suggest unless you wish the new heir to be the mostly bubbly child ever to grace Hogwarts destined for Hufflepuff, that you decease your shrieking whenever someone enter the house."

Without giving his mother a chance to respond he stalked of and headed back into the living room Kreacher following behind him. He turned to the elf and glared making the elf retreat. Upon entering the leaving room he was grateful to see he had indeed brought the bottle Poppy gave him and simply dropped it on the couch in his haste to be rid of the now baby Snape.

He snatched up the bottle and sat down on the couch, irritated the that Dumbledore would send him back with no supplies. Resituating Severus he stuck the bottle in the whimpering baby's mouth and glare at him. Severus took this as he que not fuss and simply take what was given to him.

He drained the bottle quickly, glad to finally have filled his empty stomach, but now he was rather uncomfortable and wished Sirius was burp him. However, Sirius was in his own world and notice neither the child discomfort or that he'd finished the bottle. This resulted in Severus loosing most of what he'd eaten all over himself and Sirius' shirt.

Sirius glared at the infant livid, certain Severus was trying to make his life miserable, then picked him up and took him upstairs into the bathroom to get them both cleaned up. Sirius may have been really angry at the situation and it was distracting him, but he really was not trying to harm Severus, so when Severus shrieked at the too hot water he was pulled from the sink immediately.

Sirius looked frustrated as he tried to adjust the temperature so that it was not to hot or too cold. He wished he'd paid more attention in potion instead of trying to flick things into Severus cauldron. Temperature control was one of the topics stressed in potions. It took him several minute to get it right and about a whole hours more to get Severus bathed, new clothes transfigured, and wrestling them onto the struggling Severus. When he was finished he had to deal with Severus' screeching at having been put into Gryffindor colors, before Sirius had had enough and forced the pacifier on the baby again before transfiguring a playpen and depositing Severus in it. Though this time when he left the room, he put up a ward to let him know if Kreacher entered.

Severus frowned spitting the pacifier out feeling lonely and hungry. He hated the baby emotions running through him and he hated Black to. Right now he wanted Albus, he wanted to be held and comforted. He could not wait to be an adult again, Sirius was going to pay, he though as tear leaked from his eyes and he lay in the playpen sniffling.

Sirius sighed breathing slowly and trying to reign in his frustrations, praying Albus turned up soon. Severus was the most difficult baby he'd ever met and it seemed like nothing was easy with him. Not to mention it's been 14 years since he changed a diaper. 'Why me, why most I always be tortured?'


	3. I will try to do better!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore brings supplies and they make a nursery!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, even though I'm porting this my life is hella busy atm as I work 2 jobs and am preparing for my apartment inspection and working on art!

It was not too long until Albus flooed through with very large bag of shrunken items for Severus, as well as another magically expanded and lighten bag of formula and food. He headed for the kitchen, but whimpering from the living room caused him to detour. He saw the little deaged baby Severus whimpering in the playpen and he could feel his anger rise. He quickly dropped the bags and gently picked up Severus, pulling the baby close to him and patting his bottom.

Sirius having calmed down headed into the living room and paled seeing Albus trying to calm the whimpering baby Snape.

Albus turned to him frowning, "Sirius I am disappointed in you. I thought surely you would be able to put aside you petty childhood rivalry to care for Severus. He is an infant, who doesn't know what hate is nor does he know who you are. You should be ashamed of yourself, your behavior is deplorable."

Sirius was about to make an attempt at defending himself, but he knew Albus was right. Had it been Harry who was being so difficult Sirius would have simply let it slide off his back and dealt with it, but it was Snape and Severus was having a hard time seeing past his rivalry with the man.

"I am sorry Headmaster, I will try to do better."

Albus sighed wondering if Sirius words would hold true and knowing that for now he'd simply have to trust him. He walked over to Sirius and handed Severus to him.

Sirius knew he had to do better despite his animosity for the man who been deaged, reminding himself that said man was now a mere a baby, who needed love, protection and care. He looked down at the whimpering baby in his arms and sighed. Wasn't this what he wanted someday, once he gained him true freedom. He knew Severus would be great practice, he wouldn't love Snape like he loved Harry or even his own child someday but he could care for him.

Severus stopped whimpering as a stand of his hair was gently brushed from his forehead and he looked up at Black, wondering why his enemy was looking at him with such a gentle expression and quickly deemed it a trick. Severus face scrunched up and he began to wail demanding Sirius give him back to Albus.

Sirius who'd been daydreaming slightly remembering when he held Harry for the first time, felt panicked at the shrieking. He obviously done something wrong, but as to what he was completely unsure. He looked to the headmaster who was watching him closely before pulling Severus close and patting his bottom a bit to roughly in his slightly panicked state, however it seemed to do the trick and, much to Severus annoyance and Sirius delight, Severus calmed down.

Truth was Severus was tired from all him emotions running a rampant and he was still very hungry. He yawned slightly and could feel his eyes drooping as the hand that had been patting his bottom now rubbed his back. He could feel a gently swaying motion before he drifted off into slumber, knowing he would not sleep very long due to his hunger.

Albus smiled, "well done, Sirius my boy, well done. Now I believe we need to get these thing put away. To the kitchen then shall we."

Albus picked up the bag with the formula and baby food before heading toward the kitchen and Sirius followed behind still holding the sleeping Severus.

Albus sat the bag on the table and began to pull out bottles, of different colors and sizes. Albus picked up a medium size bottle and handed to Sirius, "Poppy says that Severus is about 3 weeks old and suggests you use this size bottle to avoid waisting the milk, until he shows you he is ready for a bigger one."

Sirius nodded and Albus pulled out a large cold box and opened it, pulling out a bag of white frozen liquid. "This is breast milk, donated from Saint Mongo's for babies that need it. Poppy suggests giving Severus this until it gets low than switching between formula and the breast milk until the breast milk is gone. She thinks deaging might have adverse effects and this will offset them."

Sirius nodded once again and watched as Albus magically put away the items before pulling sealed cans. "This is the formula, you have enough to last you for a while, as we do not know how long it will take to find an antidote."

Albus proceeded to pull out a few boxes, "This is baby rice cereal. Poppy says Severus can have this when he is about 4 months of age and not before. She said he may not like it and may not take it until he is six months old, maybe even longer."

Sirius frowned at the thought of caring for Snape that long, but sighed and nodded resigned to his fate.

Albus put the cereal away along with some baby spoons, forks, and bowls before turning back to Sirius. "When the time comes you will need to mash and puree food for Severus to eat. He will be older then and will need more sustenance to keep him nourished. Now I believe that is all. Lets go take a look at the rest of his things."

Sirius thought his head would explode with all the information, but followed Albus back to the living room all the same. He looked down to Severus as the baby shifted in his arms and his feared for a moment that he would wake up, but Severus remained asleep nestled comfortably in his arms. Sirius allowed a small smile to grace his lips, thinking maybe he could make this work. It not like Severus would be a baby forever and he could take lots of pictures to blackmail Snape with later.

Albus saw the smile Sirius gave Severus and the twinkle in his eyes returned full force. He picked up the magical bag of Severus things and smiled at Sirius. "Have you picked out a room for Severus, he will be needing a nursery although Poppy suggests he sleep in a bassinet in you room until he is three months old."

Sirius shook his head no, "I did not really get to think that far. I was more focused on keeping Kreacher away from Severus, but we can go upstairs and pick a room now. As for Severus sleeping in my room, we will need to find a suitable home for Buckbeak. Do you think it is too soon for him to return to Hogwarts, to be in the care of Hagrid."

Albus followed Sirius into the hallway up the stairs, "I think it is high time he returned to Hogwarts. An animal such as him needs his freedom and I fear Hagrid has missed him terribly."

Sirius nodded and was he walked past his mother's portrait who sneered but remained silent, so he stopped for a second and graced her with a glance at her sleeping 'grandson'. Albus thought it quite curious but remained silent and continue to follow Sirius as continued up the stairs to the floor where his room was. He opened the door to the room across from his and Albus was shocked to see a nursery. It was old, dusty, and most of the furniture was very worn. It was done in pink, white and silver, but seemed to have been forgotten.

Sirius could see Albus looking around and sighed, "My mother wanted a little girl. She prepared for a girl after Reggie, but it never happened. After a while we just never came in here, it was like an unspoken a rule. It the closest to my room though and I suspect this is where Poppy would want Sn – Severus."

Albus looked at Sirius and nodded. "Well then lets get this old stuff cleared out and start getting the nursery ready for Sev, but first ..."

Albus put the bag down and pulled a camera out, turning back to Sirius. "Smile," he said pulling the camera and flashing a picture at Sirius who was still holding Severus, cuddling him close without even noticing. He looked rather content at the moment and Albus was happy to have caught it even if Sirius looked rather irritated now.

"Well, why don't you lie Sev down in the next room and I'll help you start moving this stuff up to the attic," said Albus turning away and flicking his wrist to magically remove the dust from the room. The room would still need a good cleaning but that would come after all the things were moved out.

Sirius shook his head and took Severus into the next room, making sure to ward it against Kreacher before returning to the headmaster and preceding to levitate old baby furniture out of the room and up into the attic.

They worked for about an hour without stopping until the headmaster stated he need to get back to Hogwarts to attend to his duties. He called a house elf named Twinky and told her she was in charge of helping Sirius while he cared for Severus, explaining to Sirius he thought Twinky would be prefect for the job. Sirius nodded and was happy to have the house elf's help. He hoped she'd even be able to get Kreacher to behave. Twinky took in the state of the room and frowned at its dirtiness, but set to work immediately.

The headmaster excused himself saying his goodbyes before leaving Sirius and Twinky to their work. Sirius barely noticed as he was focused on removing the rest of the old things from the room.

It wasn't to long after the headmaster's departure that Severus woke feeling miserable. He was very wet and very hungry. He looked around to notice he was on a bed and it was dark in the room, but that might have been because he could not see very far in front of him. He lifted him hands clumsily up into the air and tried to focus on them, it was fairly easy, but as far as where he thought the door should be he only saw some light. He frowned and tried to remember he was an adult, but fear was seeping into his little baby gut and he found himself whimpering, before he started crying in earnest.

Sirius immediately dropped what he was doing and went to retrieve the crying child. He walked into the room and picked up Severus although he hardly noticed and continued to fuss. Sirius bounced him lightly walking out of the room with him, "It is okay Snape, er Severus. Come now calm down."

Surprisingly Severus wanted to calm down but he was wet, hungry, and scared so he continued to shriek. Luckily for Sirius, Twinky walked out of the room and smiled, "If he is just waking, you is needing to change him and feed him Master Black."

Sirius sighed and nodded, "Thank you, Twinky," he said as he grabbed a strange looking muggle diaper. Apparently Molly had stated they worked well and did not need containment and anti-leak charms. He also grabbed a wipe and headed downstairs first heading into the living room to change Severus.

He laid Severus onto the couch, before pulling his shirt up and his pants down. Changing Severus was not easy, as he was crying, squirming, and kicking, but Sirius managed without loosing his temper. He sighed a heavy sigh of relief when the diaper was all changed and Severus seemed to calm a bit even if he was still crying.

Twinky popped into the living room and handed Sirius a blanket and a warm bottle for Severus, "I is warming the milk and getting a burp cloth ready for you Master Black. Best not forget to be burping little Master or he is throwing up on you. You is burping half way and when he is being done, 2 each times."

Sirius nodded at the house elf, thanking her yet again as he accepted the bottle and re-situated Severus to feed him. The house elf seemed very knowledgeable about child rearing and he thought maybe she done it before, even though she seemed to young to have any elf-lings of her own.

"Now I is being done cleaning the nursery and is starting on your room. Headmaster is telling me before he is leaving that he is taking you Buckbeak and so I is able to clean there." With that the house elf popped away to attend to her duties.

Sirius popped the bottle into Severus mouth and he sucked hungrily at it, but Sirius made sure to burp him half way through even though Severus protested loudly. However, he produced two small burps and found the bottle back into his mouth. He eagerly sucked down the rest and Sirius could help but chuckle. He knew the adult Severus would never eat so ravenously. When Severus finished the bottle he was burped again before Sirius deposited the bottle in the kitchen and headed back up the stairs with Severus on his shoulder.

He went straight to the nursery knowing he needed to finish it. He noticed the bag had been unpacked, but nothing was set up and for that his was grateful. He quickly set up the playpen following the spelling directions, placed a few toys in before laying Severus in it and giving him a rattle and a pacifier.

Severus looked at the rattle wondering what it was a inadvertently shaking it a few times. He quickly dropped the item, but kept the pacifier in his mouth sucking at it and feeling irritated that although every fiber of his small being told him to rid himself of the horrid soothing device, he could not bring himself to do it. He reached for the other toys and looked them over while Sirius turned and started to spell the wall. The scene portrayed on the wall was that of a meadow, small forest and a cave. At the mouth of the cave were baby dragons playing happily under the watchful eye of their mother. In the meadow were Hippogriffs playing with their young, teaching them to fly. Lastly, in the forest there were Centaurs teaching the young one about the sky and the stars. Sirius stood back and admired his work. It actually only took a few minutes. It was a simply feat compared to the complexity that was the marauders map. Once he was satisfied with the details, he started following the directions to the now unshrank packages, putting together the crib and zipping to over to a good place, before moving over to other objects. Severus watched as strange objects flew over his playpen and even as a adult he would not have like that. He started to whimper and frowned at the fact that he was being such a baby, but when another blurry object zoomed by he started to cry.

Severus was surprised to find himself lifted from the playpen into Sirius' arms. "Hey there, you okay. Did I scare you?" Sirius asked softly. He'd really gotten into doing up the room and had been thinking about how if he ever got married the room would be used for his children. Even if that didn't happen he was sure Harry's little ones would spend time in the room.

Severus calmed and relaxed onto Sirius shoulder, even though he was sure it was a trick, but if it was trick than why was Sirius rubbing his back so gently. Severus was feeling irritated, he did not wish to be comforted by Sirius Black or anyone for that matter.

Sirius turned Severus around and walked over to stand in front of the part of the wall where the forest was. He pointed to the centaurs, "Look do you see them," he said softly, "Those of centaurs. The live in the forest at Hogwarts."

Severus looked to the wall in shock, the colors sort of blended together a bit due to his being a baby and his vision not being fully developed, but he was close enough to see the beautiful scene and he couldn't believe Black was doing all this for him.

Sirius moved up the wall and pointed to the hippogriffs. "Those are Hippogriffs and I have one called Buckbeak, but he had to go back to Hogwarts to make room for you."

Severus smiled at the beautiful scene gazing in wonder at the sight as Sirius moved down to the cave and pointed again, "See those. Those are dragons Severus. There are tons of them in Romania."

Severus sighed and leaned back against Sirius and in that moment as Sirius lifted his wand and made furniture zip to and fro Severus decided that as long as Black tried he wouldn't torture him too much. He had no idea Sirius was happy for the practice and was enjoying his own little fantasy of having his own little boy some day.

It only took a few minutes before Severus was once again sleep and Sirius took him into his room in hope that Twinky had finished cleaning up. Of course she had and the bassinet had been set up, ready and waiting for the sleeping Severus. Sirius placed Severus down, warded the room and went back into the nursery to put the finishing touched on his future little ones nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling and grammar errors. I'll fix them later


	4. Coming Slightly Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First full day together and it's not so bad!

Sirius finished the nursery rather quickly and felt very proud and accomplished. He warded the nursery to let him know if Kreacher entered, if Severus had awoken, or if Twinky was in the room before heading into the master bedroom and setting a ward to let him know when Severus woke up. Once the ward was in place Sirius headed back downstairs to see what Twinky was up to, only to find something he had not at all expected.

Kreacher was in the kitchen making dinner while Twinky cleaned the living room down the hall. Even more so Kreacher was presentable, with a clean tea towel and looking more decent than Sirius had ever seen. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the house elf, "You had better not be trying to poison me or little Siri," he said careful to keep his story around Kreacher.

"Kreacher is not poisoning Master, he is doing as Mistress and Twinky is instructing. Heathly meals for master to be keeping up his strength. Mistress is wanting more grandchilds and Twinky is saying you is needing strength to help with long nights."

Sirius was skeptical, but said nothing and headed into the living room to check on Twinky. When he made it into the room, he saw that she was fine and cleaning out the fireplace. Twinky turned to her new master and smiled, "Twinky is having lots of work to do and she is thanking her new master. Twinky is very happy and Twinky in not believing that she is having another house elf to share in her delight. Twinky is thanking master most highly."

Sirius was taken aback at the house elf's friendliness and gratitude. It was not something he was use to and neither was Kreachers behaviour, however, both were things he knew he could get use to.

Sirius headed back into the kitchen and sat waiting for Kreacher to finish, twice Twinky popped in to make sure the food was prepared properly and had a consist taste. Sirius thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he swore he saw Kreachers cheeks color. Sirius was happy when his meal was finished and placed in front of him and he tucked in starving from his hards days work.

Sirius frowned half way through his meal when he felt the ward of off to let him know Severus had woken up, but sighed, quickly got up and headed to retrieve him.

Severus woke up once again in the dark and he found, just as he hadn't when he younger, that he wasn't fond of the dark and much to his irritation he quickly dissolved into tears. "Black, where are you," he wailed, but of course it only sounded like angry baby cries. He continued to cry loudly, calling out to Sirius. "Black this isn't funny! Black," and just as Sirius walked into the room, not that Severus noticed, he called out, "Black I'm scared."

Severus was relieved although a bit startled to be lifted from the bassinet in the now bright room. Sirius pulled him close, imagining he was a baby Harry and rubbed his back, "There, there, little man. Its okay Siri's got you." He continued rubbing Severus back and offering soothing words until Severus was completely calm. He pulled Severus back from his shoulder holding him so the his hands supported baby Severus' head, his little back rest against Sirius' forearms and his little bottom and feet pressed against his chest.

"Were you scared little man? Guess I should spell a nightlight for you huh?" Sirius moved toward the door with a very confused Severus simply looking at him, wishing his eyesight was more focused so, maybe he could try Legilimency. "Come now let get you out of that wet nappy, shall we."

He took Severus back into the now finished nursery and laid him in the changing table, which had been spelled so he couldn't roll off and went to retrieve a new nappy, as well as a wipe. He went back over to Severus and undressed him. He looked at his little bottom to make sure it wasn't burned from the bathing incident earlier then gave him a little tickle on his belly.

Severus was surprised at being tickle, but gave a small baby smile rather involuntarily. Sirius stopped and looked at Severus for a moment, really seeing him. "Well I'll be, someone got quite a smile there," he said tickling Severus again and receiving another baby grin, before he diapered and redressed Severus.

Severus relaxed into Sirius chest as he was picked up and carried off, presumably back downstairs. He felt calm, clean and protected at the moment and found he loved it. The only person that had ever made him feel this way before had been Lily when they were younger, but still that was different. Severus hated his little baby system for making him want to cling to Sirius, he could see he was headed for a serious mental breakdown if this continued.

Sirius watched as Severus seemed to curl into him and frowned thinking that he absolutely wasn't going to become attached to Severus Snape no matter how adorable he looked when he smiled at him. Sirius shook his head lightly trying to stir his thought in another direction.

Sirius went downstairs passing the landing where his mother's portrait resided and for once he did not receive a glare, but his mothers features soften for a moment seeing her 'grandson'. Sirius grinned to himself and looked down at Severus. "I could get use to this," he whispered to Severus, "house elves who behave, a portrait that doesn't screech, and a clean house. What do you think, Sn - Severus?"

Severus looked at Sirius for a moment thinking, 'You should know I was never one for noise, disorder, or disobedience.'

Sirius grinned having no idea what Severus was thinking, but none the less said, "My sentiments exactly."

Sirius carried little Severus into the kitchen and noticed there was bouncy chair on the table. Guessing that meant it was not time for Severus to eat yet, he gently placed Severus in the bouncy chair. The bouncy chair was spelled to bounce lightly when a baby was placed in it and stop if the baby fell asleep or started to cry. Sirius sat down and started on his meal again, happy to find it was still warm even though he was certain he stayed upstairs for a while. Severus was becoming irritated by the bouncing, but not because of the bouncing itself, but because it relaxed him and Severus hated not being able to control how he felt.

Severus could feel his lids getting heavy as he started to drop off, but woke instantly when he was removed from the chair. "Not bedtime yet," said Sirius, "Twinky got a bottle together for you, so time to eat first, then you can sleep all you like."

Severus would have glared at Sirius, if it didn't turn into some very irritating baby look. He'd be really happy when he could control his facial muscles as well as his eyes better. 'I'll sleep whenever I bloody please,' he thought. 'Thank heavens for Black I'm am actually hungry.'

Sirius yawned exhausted from all the magic he'd done during the day, as well as the efforts of caring for Severus. He figured he definitely go to bed early tonight, even it was just eight. He carried Severus back up the stairs and headed for the master bedroom. As soon as he made it there he headed straight for the bed, climbing onto the bed and situating Severus and himself before giving Severus his bottle. Severus did not make it through the whole bottle before he was sleep, but Sirius figured he should still burp him. However, instead of putting Severus in the bassinet he simply laid him down on the bed and drifted of to sleep him self.

Sirius found at midnight that having Severus beside him was not a good idea after he was awoken by loud baby cries directly in his ear. He nearly cursed Severus, but thankfully Twinky popped in with a bottle and a diaper for Severus and this time after he was changed and fed he was placed in his bassinet to sleep.

Sirius found by six in the morning, after having been awoken at midnight and three in the morning, he did not enjoy having an infant in his room. Severus' tears were easily quelled with a bottle, but Sirius also had to change him each time and had been squirted twice in his sleepy fumbled attempts at replacing the soiled nappies.

He was in a less than stellar mood and greatly looking forward to a drop in from anyone to relieve him for a bit, so that he might be able to get in a short nap. After Severus had finished his bottle for some reason he felt wide awake and although Sirius was desperately trying to get him back to sleep he simply stayed awake looking at him. Frustrated, Sirius brought Severus back to the large bed and laid him down, before laying down himself. Sirius felt Severus would be fine and was quickly pulled into sleep. Severus lay still listening to Sirius even breathing and practice controlling his limbs, but listening to Sirius' calm breathing caused him to doze of a few minutes.

Thats how Sirius found him a mere two hours later, sleeping peacefully and occasionally sucking at his fingers which had somehow made it into his mouth. Sirius quickly retrieved Severus' pacifier from the bassinet and traded out the fingers for the pacifier. Satisfied that Severus would remain sleep he headed across the hall for a shower. By the time he was finished Severus was awake and crying, so Sirius had to quickly pull some pants on go grab Severus.

Severus calmed rather instantly at being held close to the warm, clean skin and his small hand rested happily against Sirius chest. Severus was unnerved that such a thing had comforted him so, but it did not make him try to break contact as Sirius carried him downstairs for their morning breakfast.

The rest of the morning and afternoon continued without incident, but Sirius and Severus were rather confused as to why they had been left alone for a whole day. Sirius figured it was the headmaster's doing and Severus, at one point, cursed the headmaster for being an idiot, although it came out as cooing which only served to earn him a smile from Sirius. By dinner both had resigned to the fact that they would have no visitors today and simply hoped to be checked in on the next day, though each for a different reason.


	5. A Visit from Poppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually Poppy comes to pay a visit and she is less than pleased with what she finds!

Sirius sat in the living room while Severus slept in his swing across from the couch. For a week the only company he had was Severus, Twinky, Kreacher and his mother's portrait. Though he was very tired, he had enjoyed the first three days. However, on the fourth day he came about a very big problem.

Suddenly loud cries rose from the baby swing and Sirius sighed loudly rubbing his face. Twinky popped in and handed Sirius a warm bottle, a nappy, binkie, blanket, and a toy. Sirius looked down at the small elf who was currently wringing her ears. He thanked her and dismissed her before going to retrieve Severus.

Sirius picked up Severus first trying to give him his bottle, but Severus refused. He continued his loud crying while Sirius changed his diaper. Even with a clean diaper Severus still cried. Sirius tried giving him his blanket and binkie, but both were rejected. Severus simply continued to cry.

Severus had been crying so often for the past four days Sirius had hardly slept. He felt terrible and he looked like mountain trolls had chased him. To make matters far worse he'd been unable to contact Madame Poppy or Professor Dumbledore.

Sirius proceeded to walk Severus around the living room, bouncing him light. He whispered soothing words and made shushing noises, but nothing seemed to work. Sirius was beyond worried and even if he was determined not to become attached to Severus, he had promised to take good care of him.

Severus continued his angry, frustrated cries. He was very upset because no matter how hard he tried to keep himself from crying excessively, like he currently was, he still broke into tear. He was even feeling bad for Black, who was up constantly with him.

Severus screamed tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so tired and frustrated and I want to sleep," he cried in loud shrill baby cries.

Sirius bounced him," Shhh little man. Everything is okay. Siri's got you. Hush now."

Sirius continued to walk Severus trying to calm him and becoming more frustrated and distraught. After an hour Severus was still crying. Sirius frowned and placed Severus in his bouncy chair, spelling it on. It was the same thing several times a day. He would try to calm baby Severus and fail miserably to offer him any comfort.

He looked at the red faced baby and sighed before yawning loudly. Even with the continuous cries his body wanted him to sleep and it seemed to wish it at the wrong moment. Sirius tired in vain to stay wake but his mind and body forced sleep upon him, shutting out the cries and enjoying the much-needed rest.

Severus did not seem to notice and only continued to cry.

When Poppy entered 12 Grimald Place her ears were assaulted by loud cries and her eyes could not believe the sight before her. Severus was crying, but Sirius was fast asleep. Poppy marched over and retrieved Severus trying to calm him before she dealt with Sirius.

In ten minutes she was unable to calm him. She resorted to flooing back to her home and retrieving soothing syrup for baby Severus who was still crying when she returned. She quickly administered the syrup and it worked quickly. Severus cried had finally abated.

Sirius awoke as soon as the crying ceased. He was incredibly relieved to see Poppy and smiled lightly although she frowned at him.

"Thank Merlin, you got him to stop. I tried everything and I've barely slept in four days. He's cried so constantly I was very worried that something was very wrong with him," Sirius rambled.

Poppy's anger deflated a bit, but her frown still remain, "You seem to be sleeping just fine for the last 15 minutes."

Sirius' face fell, "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I tried to stay awake, but my body would not listen. My body has become use to sleeping regularly since I got away. Four days with very little sleep has done me no good. Although, I do know that is no excuse."

Poppy's face softened some, "I agree, you should definitely have not fallen asleep, especially not with Severus in a bouncy chair. However, more pressingly you said four days. Has he been like this for four days?"

Sirius nodded, "It started rather suddenly and hasn't broke very often until now. What did you do?"

Poppy's cheeks colored slightly. "Soothing syrup," she muttered.

Severus frowned still in Poppy's arms. She smelled much like a hospital, which was a place he preferred not to be. He leaned away from her fidgeting a bit hoping she would get the point. He was grateful to Poppy for helping him, but he did not wish to be reminded of the hospital. Nor did he wish to fall asleep in her arms knowing he'd be rather uncomfortable. He felt very heavy.

Poppy tried in vain to stop Severus' fidgeting, but after a few moment he was plucked from her arms by Sirius. Se heard Severus sigh slightly and gave him a curious look, but shrugged the feeling off.

"It sounds to me like baby Severus has colic. Its not uncommon in young babies. There are theories as to why it happens, but no one is really sure of the cause. All we know for sure is that a colicky baby is nearly inconsolable. They cry for what seems to be no reason often for hours."

Sirius unconsciously cuddled Severus closer frowning, "So what can I do to help him and how long will this colic thing last."

Poppy smiled at the pair, but sighed lightly. "Colic usually occurs within the first three to four months of a baby's life. It can last anywhere from a couple weeks to the full three months. There is no telling how long it will last because the duration is different for each child. The best thing for you to do is monitor the way Severus eats. Try to avoid letting him have a bottle while he is lying down. A schedule may be useful in trying to see to all his needs more easily. I was help you see if there is something that is triggering the crying bouts. When he cried try to comfort him, but if nothing works put him back down and take a moment to calm yourself. Try skin-to-skin contact. Sometimes being close and having that contact is very soothing. If you are unable to calm him and he continues to cry for too long you may give him a few drops a soothing syrup, but no more than three. Do not resort to soothing syrup to often because to much is not good for him."

Sirius nodded taking in Poppy's explanation and directions. He truly hoped they would work. "Thank you Poppy. I am relieved it is not something more serious."

Poppy smiled slightly walking around the pair and waving her wand to scan them both. Once she was satisfied she stepped back. "Aside from being a little sleep deprived you both seem to be healthy and functioning. I will make sure someone stops in a least once every two to three days, so you do not become overwhelmed."

Sirius nodded and watched as Poppy walked over to the floo intending to leave, but turned back to him.

"He cried for so long that he is exhausted. The soothing syrup will have him out for a couple hours. Sleep Sirius. There is an order meeting tonight."

Sirius looked down and was relieved to see that Severus was indeed sleeping. He bid Poppy goodbye and headed to the steps. He ascended them at a very sedated pace until he reached the landing and quickly shuffled into his room.

He called for Twinky and as her to make sure she woke him and had a bottle prepared for Severus in two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this, sorry the chapters are coming with no rhythm but I'm just porting when I have time. I'll try to get the story or more of a schedule once porting is done!


	6. Unsettled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A months gone by and time changes many things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotting sweetness ahead!

Poppy kept her word and every couple days for the next month someone checked in on Sirius and Severus. It was Molly who came most often determined to absolutely spoil Severus and enjoying holding him as often as Severus would let her.

Poppy came at least once a week usually before an order meeting with updates as to the antidote. They were not having much luck. It seemed as though Severus had been experimenting and most of the notes had been destroyed in the explosion. A reparo simply did no good to fix the ruined notes.

Sirius walked across the hall and into the nursery. He was freshly showered and feeling great. One week ago Severus' colicky cries began to wane and he hadn't been crying inconsolably in two days. To Sirius it was absolutely refreshing although the visits he received would now once again recede to once a week.

He walked over to Severus wardrobe and began shifting through his clothing. He pulled out a dark blue onesie with a snitch on the front that flapped its wings, followed by matching blue pants with bluggers and a quaffle at the bottom of the right pant leg. The bloggers shook a bit while the quaffle stood still and Sirius though it was cute, even if it was not really suited to the little Snape. He pulled out white socks that had broomsticks on the side and a nappy.

Satisfied Sirius headed back into his room where Severus lay in the middle of the bed playing with his hand. Severus watched as he came into the room and placed his clothes onto the bed.

Sirius smiled at Severus. "Hey, little man. You ready for your bath," he asked as he picked up Severus.

Who in turn simply cooed, "If I must."

Sirius' smile widened slightly, "You're awfully talkative lately," he said as he walked down the hall to the master bath.

The bath had already been drawn by Twinky who probably retreated downstairs to help Kreacher cook. Severus' baby bath tub sat in the tub filled with nice warm water, no bubbles.

Sirius sat on the toilet and removed Severus pajama's and soiled nappy before placing him gently in the tub. He picked up Severus's wash cloth, lathered it up and proceeded to wash him. He hummed lightly as he washed him and he could feel Severus relax more in the warm water. Sirius could not help, but to mile at baby Severus while washing his toes.

He wiggled the big toe, "This little piggy went to market."

He wiggled the next toes, "This little piggy stayed home."

Wiggling the next he said, "This little piggy had roast beef," and the next, "this little piggy had none."

He wiggled the pinky toe, "This little piggy cried weeee weeee weeee all the way home."

"I don't have little piggy's," cooed Severus, but the cooing turned into laughter as Sirius tickled his feet.

Sirius grinned. It was the first time he heard Severus laugh and it made him feel good inside. "Some little man I know has such a cute laugh," he said as he went about washing Severus hair, happy that no one else was around to witness his momentary loss of masculinity. Gently scrubbing the fine baby hair, Sirius was always so surprised at how soft it was when kept clean. It even had a light wave to it. He was beginning to suspect that Severus' greasy hair really was due to brewing so often because it never really seemed to be greasy now, but he was a baby so that probably helped.

Severus was becoming use to being referred to as cute and gave Sirius another laugh. He could see Sirius grin and it actually made a warmth feeling settle in his tummy, not totally unfamiliar, but one he hadnt remembered feeling in a while. After all he was taking very good care of him and withstood an entire month of colic without killing him.

Sirius rinsed Severus off and lifted him from the tub, wrapping him in his warm fuzzy towel and cuddling him close.

"Time to dry off and get dressed," he said as he headed back into the room with Severus.

He dressed Severus in the little blue outfit and picked him up holding him and just looking at him for a few moments. He bent his head and pressed a kiss to Severus' forehead causing much confusion in Severus' mind.

Just as Severus was adjusting to the situation Sirius did something disruptive. He could feel Sirius place him against his shoulder and Severus frowned wondering why Sirius was acting in such a manner. He could feel Sirius' hand rubbing his back, but he could not relax. He was not use to such affection and did not wish to become use to it. When they found the antidote it would be all over and black would hate him again. The thought hurt him, but he did not allow tears to come this time.

Sirius sighed as he walked down the hall. He had stopped imagining he was taking care of Harry. He no longer needed to. He hadn't wanted to care, but after a month with Severus he realized he did care. He didn't want to become any more attached to baby Severus because he didn't know how long this would last. Lost in his thoughts Sirius was shocked to see he was in the kitchen when Twinky spoke to him.

"Hmm," he said after he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Your breakfast is being ready and young master's milk is on the table," said Twinky before she disappeared.

Sirius grabbed the bottle from the table and sat in the chair in front of his food. He gave Severus his bottle making sure to hold him properly and returned to his thoughts.

Severus sucked away at his bottle happily for a few moments, but soon his bottle drooped as he was sucking. He began to sniffle and whimper to gain Sirius attention without crying, but it was no use. Sirius seemed far and away and Severus had to resort to wailing to get his attention.

Sirius snapped to attention and righted the bottle only to have it pushed away. He tried again to give it to Severus, but Severus refused. Sirius sighed lifting Severus to his shoulder and patting his back. Severus calmed and relaxed releasing a small belch followed shortly by another. He frowned his face up when Sirius pulled him back and resettled him, tempted to cry again, but Sirius started to rock him before giving him his bottle again. He relaxed and tried to enjoy the rest of his meal.

When Severus was finished Sirius placed him in his bouncy chair on the table then proceeded to eat his breakfast. Severus sat working on his motor skills, waving his hand about and balling his tiny fist up. At one point he gave into the infantile impulse to stick his fingers in his mouth, but they were quickly replaced with a pacifier. Afterwards Severus sat peacefully sucking at his binkie and watching Sirius eat.

Once Sirius was finished he pushed the plate aside and looked at Severus, who sat in his bouncy chair falling asleep. Sirius smiled thinking Severus was absolutely adorable. He stood picking Severus up and holding him close before heading into the living room.

Sirius sat in the couch holding the partially asleep baby Severus. He watched him for a minute before pressing another kiss to his forehead. He smiled to himself and sat back sighing lightly.

"Little man," he started, "You will never know how hard this is for me. I told myself I would not become attached to Severus Snape. It was the last thing I though could possibly happen when I became your caretaker."

Severus listened with his eyes closed fighting to stay awake.

Sirius continued unaware the Severus would indeed know, "though it seems I have become attached. Seeing you smile, hearing you laugh today and caring for you warms my heart. I am attached to you little man. You truly make my day."

Severus smiled in his sleep hearing Sirius' words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sirius Black, his nemesis just admitted to caring for him. It was such a laughable thought, although it did make him feel ... loved, he thought maybe that was the correct word for the feeling. He wondered for a moment if he had any moment like these with his parents when he had first been born, but he doubted it.

Sirius smiled at seeing Severus smile in his sleep. He wondered if Severus was having a good dream, still Sirius was sad.

He sighed hunching his shoulders slightly, "it makes me wish this wouldn't end. I can't help, but to think about when you are reaged. I wonder if you will still hate me. I know I won't hate you back and it will hurt to have you sneer at me and insult me. I know that when I look at you I will see baby Severus smiling at me and I'm not sure I will be able to handle being around you."

Severus' smiled faded and he decided to go to sleep. He knew he would have to hate Sirius and Sirius admission was something he didn't wish to hear. He knew listening would only make it harder when they both had to let go.


	7. Order Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The order gather and a problem has arisen, but will the solution really work!

Sirius sat in the parlor, at the end of the parlor table across from Dumbledore with Severus in his arms. The headmaster sat at the head of the table, Minerva to his right and Poppy to his left. As he looked around the table he saw the usual's. To the left of Poppy, Molly and Arthur sat side by side with Remus and Tonks to their left and to the right of Minerva, sat Kingsley, Moody and Mungdungus.

Severus dosed quietly, his breathing even and light. Sirius sighed wishing he could be so worry free, but at the current moment in time it simply wasn't possible. He constantly thought about what the future held for Harry and recently the development for the little one in his arms.

Albus cleared his throat and Sirius looked up, Albus was ready to begin and everyone looked on waiting.

"Good evening. I hope that you are all well." Dumbledore paused in his speech to look around his eyes which normally twinkled seemed dulled. "I fear we have bad news regarding Severus' current situation."

Sirius' brow scrunched, his lips drawing together slightly, his eyes were trained on Dumbledore. It was a motion that went unnoticed by most, but Dumbledore's rested upon the pair at the end of the table.

Molly's eyes widened slightly, her frown lines becoming more pronounced, "Is there something the matter with Severus?"

Sirius' grip tightened on the sleeping infant and Severus shifted. His little fist balled in protest, but he remained sleep.

"Do not get worked up. Severus is fine, healthy, and growing, but he had essentially disappeared." He sighed heavily, "Voldemort is looking for Severus."

Sirius frowned outwardly at the admission and Dumbledore saw this, but knew he must continue. "He thinks Severus to be his spy, his link to the order movement and his eye into Hogwarts. We know this to be false, but now his disappearance is calling his loyalty into question."

Sirius could hardly keep himself from growling. He could not see how it mattered. He was sure Dumbledore knew this would happen. Not only that, Severus was at Grimmald Place, which was unplottable and under Fidelias charm.

"Severus is perfectly safe here. It is not as though you plan on handing over the secret, so what exactly is the problem," voiced Sirius, whose irritation only continued to rise causing Severus to fidget about in his sleep.

Dumbledore gave a small smile, "patience Sirius my boy. I was just coming to that." He looked around the table to make sure everyone was paying attention before continuing on, "As Sirius said Severus is perfectly safe at Grimmald Place, but Voldermort is very resourceful and we would like to keep Severus loyalty from further scrutiny as we are making very little progress as far as an antidote is concerned."

Dumbledore paused looking to Sirius who nodded for him to continue. "For the time being I am forced to release a statement and let the ministry handle Severus' disappearance as a magical absence case. This in itself poses its own problems, but I hope that this will lessen Voldemort's suspicions regarding Severus' loyalty, if he believes I am unaware of his whereabouts. This being said anyone who might be known to have contact with Severus is subject to questioning about his disappearance. Thankfully Severus is a very private man, so many of you may not face interrogation. However, I would urge you not to drink anything offered to you during question and make sure to keep as close to the truth as possible while still lying."

Remus was the first to speak, "That's sounds logical, but knowing the enemy, it simply will not buy us enough time."

Sirius contradicted his friend, "You are not Lord Moldey so you cannot say for certain. We will just have to hope he takes the bait. Either way Severus is safe."

Molly nodded, "Yes, Severus is safe here, just as Harry will remain when he arrives. Let's not allow worry to overwhelm us just yet."

Dumbledore nodded, "Well said Molly. We must all stay positive and look to the light for guidance when we despair."

Sirius shook his head, "And what about the antidote," he asked bluntly.

Remus chimed in, "You said they have made very little progress, but exactly how much progress have they made. Have they figured out anything at all?"

It was Poppy who spoke next knowing she could best answer the question. "The potion that Severus was brewing is very complicated. We do not have his ingredient list, his directions, nor his notes for guidance. We were only able to gather a small amount of useable potion with which we could use to determine the original ingredients in the potion. We have managed to decipher what we believe to be all or the majority of them, but further tests are required to confirm our hypothesis and even then we will still need to figure out how they go together, what the potion was supposed to do and what went wrong to figure out a suitable antidote. It has become an arduous task as we need to be careful who we consult for Severus safety and to keep the potion out of the Voldemort's hands. Imagine if he were to find out there was a potion in existence that could deage him. The years it took from Severus would only make him a young adult again. That cannot happen."

Everyone looked around wide eyed and worry browed, a few nodding their understanding, but mostly taking in the severity of the consequence to come if Severus' secret was to be released.

"So how much longer do you think he will be stuck like this," asked Sirius breaking the silence.

"So eager to be rid of him," chimed Shacklebot in slightly mocking tones.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"I cannot say for sure Sirius, but at least another month for certain though I doubt the problem will be resolved before the school term starts," answered Poppy looking at Severus who lay sleep in Sirius' arms.

Sirius frowned, which was noticed by Remus who shook his head, "Surely it cannot be so bad to look after him, he is just a baby after all. It is not as though he has any idea who you are."

Sirius again said nothing as he looked down at the peacefully sleeping form in his arms. None of them understood how much of an emotional struggle this was becoming and to know it would be another month at least. It was turmoil.

Dumbledore cleared his throat drawing attention away from Sirius and continuing on with the meeting. There were other important matters to discuss and although Sirius knew he should pay attention he simply couldn't. It was all her could do to stay put and not simply retreat from the parlor.

When the order meeting was finished Sirius could not have been more elated. It had been determined the Weasley's and Hermione would come to stay the next day and they would retrieve Harry on his birthday. Sirius would finally have some help and maybe (he hoped) lessen his attachment to Severus.

He was startled slightly when he was pulled to the side. Blue eyes that danced with mirth sat squarely with grey and Dumbledore smiled. "Sirius, my boy. Thank you, for taking care of Severus. You are doing a splendid job and I must say that I am extremely grateful, as well as proud to see you animosity tossed aside."

Sirius blinked slightly dumbfounded, but before he had a chance to respond, his ear caught a gurgle and he looked down to see Severus awake and complaining about having slept through the order meeting, though Sirius interpreted it as hunger.

When he looked up again the headmaster was bidding him farewell and any response he may have had fell to the wayside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magical Absence Case - I dont know why I chose to call a missing person case this, but I wanted the wizarding world to have a different word for it.


	8. Weasley Brigade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys and Hermione arrive, one week before Harry's birthday!

Sirius lay in his bed with Severus asleep atop his chest. He was enjoying the last few moments of peace he would have before his home was essentially invaded. He looked to Severus for a moment wondering when he himself had begun to consider the house a home, but he could not put his finger on it. He sighed wondering if Severus would be able to cope with a house full of noisy teenagers and an overbearing mother hen. Severus was already none too fond of noise or over coddling.

He was happy, really, to have the extra hands, but at the same time a bit nervous. He really did not wish to make the situation worse, nor did he want to make the Weasley's feel unwelcome. They were most certainly welcome and his home was the Order Headquarters.

Sirius felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Severus was now awake and attempting to roll over. He moved his hand to the baby potion master back to still him and held him close as he sat up.

"Good morning Little Man," Sirius said a large smile plastered on his face, "are you ready to meet the Weasley noise brigade?"

"Morning," Severus cooed," and no definitely not, but I suppose we do not have a choice in the matter."

Sirius laughed seeing Sev in what appeared to be a cordial mood. It was quite cute to see him wake and start talking. He always did and Sirius did not question it. He was certain little Sev's first word would be morning. If it was then Sirius was certain he'd just laugh himself silly.

Severus smiled wondering what was going on in Sirius' head. It was so weird how far they had come in a few months' time, though he had to admit these were rather extraordinary circumstances. Severus wiggled against the hand that held him still, in an attempt to get the distracted males attention. His diaper was wet and he desperately wanted changing. It was odd how the embarrassment of someone having to change him faded. He much rather be changed than be wet.

Sirius looked to the wiggling little boy on his chest before sat him down in his lap. "Guess, we should start our day then. I am quite sure that by lunch our home with be host to seven more people."

Severus blinked once at Sirius's choice of words. 'Home' stood out the most. Was this really his home, he wondered as they headed into his room. He was startled from his thoughts by Sirius placing him into his crib and he watched him as he went about picking out his outfit for the day.

He lay on his back wishing he could master the art of sitting up. He knew he should be able to but the act itself was proving rather difficult. Severus sighed allowing his constantly improving eyesight to focus on the wall of his nursery. He found himself wondering how the room would change as he grew, but quickly pushed the thought away with a sigh. This was not him home and he would have to grow back up quickly.

Sirius quickly picked out Severus' clothes for the day, a simple white and green striped onesie, a pair of green pants, white socks with little frogs on them, and a white bib with a green frog on the front that croaked with he patted it. He placed them on the changing dresser before grabbing Severus from the crib and heading for the bathroom. Severus needed a bath and breakfast before he could get himself cleaned up. They were getting a late start today and Sirius still had a few preparation he needed to help Tilly and Kreacher with before the Weasley's arrived, not to mention a welcome prank for the twins.

Sirius grinned mischievously to himself while he bathed Severus causing Severus to regard him with mild confusion. He had not seen that look for some time and it was a bit frightening. He severely hoped the mischievous grin was not geared towards him. He thought surely Sirius wouldn't hurt him, but even after the past ten weeks Severus' past relationship with Sirius clouded his mind with doubt and his started to whimper. This, of course, snapped Sirius out of his trance and he immediately went about soothing Severus, finishing up his bath quickly and getting breakfast into his little stomach.

While Severus slept Sirius readied himself for the day. He had to finish going through the attic for more bed sheets with Twinky. She seemed a bit frightened of the attic and Sirius would bet anything there was a creature up there. He needed to banish it while he was in the attic. Afterwards he had to make sure Kreacher had set up the rooms for the Weasley's and Hermione, two to a room, which meant four rooms. He shook his head as he headed up to the attic thinking on how busy his morning would be.

Severus awoke two hours later slowing blinking away his sleep and looking around. He lay on his back, in his room, in his cot feeling refreshed. He frowned slightly at his thoughts pursing his lips up and wishing his thoughts would leave him alone. This was not his home, or his room, or his cot. He needed to grow up and return to teaching and spying that is if Voldermort did not kill him on the spot. He doubted the man would accept whatever lie Dumbledore would give him. He frowned wondering if he would even be sent back, if he would even be able to continue to spy. He sighed not really wanting to return, but not wanting to lose his usefulness either.

Sirius walked into the room slightly confused. The ward told him Severus was awake, but his room was silent. Severus never stayed quiet this long awakening. No usually, if he didn't cry, he could be found waving about his little fists, kicking the cot bumper and conversing with the mobile, or at least that what it looked like to Sirius. Sirius moved to the cot looking down to see what appeared to be an upset Severus.

"Hey little Man," he said not wanting to make Severus cry.

Severus turned slightly surprised, but relaxed seeing Black. "It's about time," he cooed, "mutt leaving me alone with my thoughts. How rude!"

Sirius smiled and laughed picking Severus up. "Happy to see me huh," he said cradling Severus in one arm and tickling his belly.

Severus would have rolled his eyes if he that much control of them and if he hadn't dissolved into a fit of baby giggles.

"Come let's get you changed before the Weasleys get here. I am sure Molly will scold me if you are wet."

Severus smiled, "Yes Black she will," he cooded happily knowing how protective the Weasley matriarch seemed to be of him.

Sirius laughed, "that's right little man. Molly is coming to stay with up. She is going to bring her husband Arthur and …"

"Sirius," called Albus loudly causing his mother's portrait to go on a rampage.

Sirius rolled his eyes and finished changing Severus quickly before heading straight for his mother's portrait who started attempting to degrade Sirius. He shrill voice quickly annoying Severus who started to cry loudly to shut her up.

Sirius immediately went to comfort Severus but found Molly by his side quickly scooping up baby Severus from his arms and hugging him close. Severus stopped crying momentarily confused, but remained quiet as Walburga was no longer shouting.

Molly descended the stairs with Severus, but Sirius stayed turning an angry gaze on his mother. "Another outburst like that and I will find a way to have you removed." His mother's portrait looked as though she might refuse, but remained silent as Sirius headed down the stairs.

Sirius walked into the living room to see Molly sitting on the couch with Severus and the kids looking at him with varying expressions, even as they turn to see him walk into the room.

The twins were the first to speak, "who's the little tyke," they say in unison.

Hermione was next to speak, "and more so why is he in the order headquarters."

Ginny followed with, "why is he so comfortable with mom?"

Ron just stared all the questions on his questions on his mind having already been asked.

Sirius walked over to retrieve Severus from Molly both looking to Dumbledore to explain. Dumbledore smiled and turned to the group, "for now he will be known as little Siri and should refer to him as such. When Harry arrives in a weeks' time you will be told about him and his circumstances."

Dumbledore looked to Sirius and then to Molly and Arthur to let them know for now that was the final ruling, which was met by confused frowns by the kids and minute nods from the adults. "I must make me leave now. I have much to attend to for the upcoming term," he said before making his way out.

Just before he left he said, "the same rules regarding Harry still apply here."

Sirius frowned at the statement, but shrugged it off knowing his godson would be with him in one weeks' time. He looked at the frowning teenagers and laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen such long faces over summer break. Don't be so dreary, Harry will be here soon."

The statement was met with small smiles and so Sirius shooed them off, "Go find your room and then we can play exploding snaps."

The teens hurry off followed by Molly and Arthur, the former of which could be heard shouting to stop running and it was two to a room.

Sirius looked to Severus and gave him a goofy grin. "Three … two … one," he counted before shrill girly screams and loud shouts, followed by pounding footsteps could be heard making their way down.

The twins were the first back into the living room and when Severus saw them he was shocked. They sported silver and green stripped hair. "Sirius," he cooed, "why on earth did you do that?"

At the same time the twins spouted with mischievous grins, "Wicked, you have got to," Fred speaking first followed by George, "teach us how to do that."

This however was countered by an annoyed looking Hermione, who stood by a livid looking Ginny and a less than amused looked Ron.

"Teach us how to undo it," she said her arm crossed over her chest wand in hand.

Sirius laughed, "Oh be a good sport for Little Siri, he looks rather intrigued don't you think?" He motioned to Severus whose eyes were roaming over the five heads of hair.

He could see Hermione and Ginny's expressions soften, but Ron shouted, "You did this for a baby? He won't even remember it in five minutes."

Severus chose that moment to cry which made Molly give Ron a stern glare and him smacked by Hermione and Ginny for being insensitive.

Molly then took Severus from Sirius shushing him in comfort while scolding Sirius for the childish prank.

Sirius held his hand up in defense saying it would only last for an hour and apologized to Molly, but frowned when she walked out Severus still in her arms. He shook his head and turned to the kids with a sheepish grin. "Exploding snaps anyone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the chapters that needed porting, the next chapter will be a completely new one! See you next chapter!


	9. Any Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Weasley turns Severus world on it head!

This week was an interesting one. With the Weasley's around Sirius had many hands to help with Severus, but found himself wishing for less help. It seemed after the first to days he got to see less and less of Severus and it was beginning to annoy him. Molly was up with him for his morning bottle, then Hermione and Ginny carted him off for a bath. Something the baby seemed less than pleased about the first time it happened. Fred and George would grab him for some plotting against Ron, something that worried Sirius to no end, even if he did enjoy the mini marauders company thoroughly. He'd pitched a few ideas to them during the week and they run with it. Severus would rescued by Molly for his next bottle and put down for a nap. Sirius did manage to change and feed Severus after his nap before twin pouts from the girls had baby Severus whisked off again. Next Sirius would see Severus, he'd already be asleep for the night. He understood of course, Severus was an adorable baby and everyone had that new baby excitement, still that didn't stop the feelings of annoyance that built up in Sirius.

He frowned looking into the crib at a sleeping Severus. He seemed a bit agitated today, it was like Sirius' thoughts were mirrored by Severus. Well at least it seemed as thought to Sirius. He reached down moving a lock of soft baby hair off Severus' forehead, accidentally waking Severus who sported a frown because of it.

"Hey little man," Sirius said softly smiling and hoping Severus wouldn't wake fully. The days were tiring for him with the Weasleys around and he needed his rest. 

Severus of course did just the opposite focusing on Sirius and feeling slightly relieved. "Oh, it's you," he cooed, "I was afraid it was the twins."

Sirius gave a small laugh, he loved to hear Severus coo. "You should be asleep little man. It's another long day tomorrow. I really did not mean to wake you. Close you eyes little man." Sirius reached into his cot and started to gently pat his back, trying to get Severus back to sleep.

"Yes another torturous day," Severus cooed with a yarn. He closed his eyes, the patting accomplishing the task of putting him back to sleep.

Sirius stopped his patting seeing Severus appeared to have nodded off again and headed for the door, but before he made it he swore he heard a whimper. He turned back and looked into the crib to see Severus was sleeping as before seemingly perfectly at peace. He frowned and made to leave, but stopped looking back at the cot for several minutes and deciding that Severus should sleep in his room for the night. He gently picked Severus up, trying unsuccessfully not to wake him, the baby's tiny face scrunching up to cry though he seemed to sigh and settle when Sirius pulled him close. Sirius cuddled him close a sigh of his own escaping he headed to his room.

In the morning Severus woke first in the bed next to Sirius. He grinned happy he would be allowed a few minutes peace this morning and stretched out his legs gingerly until his feet found Sirius side. He pushed his feet against the warm body sliding slightly before he gave into the infantile impulse to kick. Sirius gave a small groan in his sleep making Severus laugh and kick again enjoying his fun and trying not to think about how he was a grown man. His kick of course managed after a moment to wake Sirius who rolled over carefully, an arm covering Severus and giving a lightly chuckle. He tickled Severus lightly earning a tiny baby squeal and giggle. "So much for sleeping in huh, little man?"

Sirius lay on his side smiling at Severus, lifting a hand to poke Severus nose making Severus go momentarily cross eyed. "Good morning little man."

"Good morning Sirius," he cooed with a grin. This mornings wake up had been a pleasant one. He did not particularly enjoy being ensconced in flowery perfume first thing in he morning. He didn't understand teenage girls insistent in bathing in the stuff.

Sirius gave a laugh looking down at Severus, "So what do you say ... care to face the wrath of rowdy bunch or shall we hide away some more."

Severus attempted to roll his eyes, but was completely unsuccessful. He couldn't help, but to think that he was no coward, but said nothing because he would rather enjoy the morning without being carted off constantly.

Sirius sat up pulling Severus into his arms, giving him a cuddle, "I think we will hide out for a bit." He tickled Severus little tummy.

Severus gave a baby laugh, smile bright at being tickled making Sirius smile widen. The man cuddle him close again, "I've missed you this week little man. Gotten use to it just being us for the most part. Its funny with I think about those first weeks." He chuckled remembering when he'd give anything for someone to grab up Severus, just so he could get a few hours sleep. Now he just wanted a few hours with his little man.

Severus borrowed into the warmth fully agreeing with Sirius even if he didn't attempt to voice this. Sirius held him for a little while longer before calling Twinky for his morning bottle. Afterwards he threw a ward and locking charm at the door so the pair could spend the morning relaxing undisturbed in the room. When they did exit around lunch time they were almost immediately accosted by Ginny want to know if she could feed Severus, but Sirius said he would do it and she walked away with a small pout. Upon entering the kitchen he was surprised to not to see a worried Molly, but instead one that gave him a knowing glance.

"You must be hungry dearie. You did not send Twinky down for you breakfast, just Severus bottles," she said as she turned back to lunch making.

Sirius laughed, he should have known Molly would see through him, would understand. "Yes, I am very hungry, but I'm going to feed Severus first. It's time for him to eat again."

Molly nodded handing him a bottle, lunch will be ready soon, plenty of time for you to feed your little man."

Sirius turned to head into the den, but paused as Molly spoke again. "Any parent who loves their child would miss them after the a week like this one. Everyone is excited. Just let us know when you need a break and you'll have a horde of helping hands, but you're more than entitled to decline."

Sirius was more than a bit shocked at her words, but managed an, "I will ... thank you Molly," before moving out of the room. Molly, it seemed was far more perceptive than he had given her credit for. He shouldn't be surprised, afterall seven children would be require a keen eye.

The words resonated in Severus' mind, 'any parent who loves their child ... any parent ... who loved ... their child.'

Molly sighed in the kitchen as Sirius walked out wondering if it would really be so bad to leave Severus as he was. To let him have the second chance he'd been given.

The day progressed rather normally after that, the Weasley's and Hermione giving Sirius space and time to care for Severus as he had been before they arrived. Sirius grew concerned as the day wore on though that Severus might be coming down with something as he was oddly quiet all day. 

Severus had spent the day thinking about Molly's words and even as Sirius readied him or bed checking his temperature and giving him a confused frown as he rubbed Severus' back to get him to sleep he'd thought about it. As his eyes closed and he drifted he thought that Molly was wrong. He couldn't think like that, they couldn't because Severus couldnt stay like this. 'He's not my parent ... he can't love me ... I can't be his child ... I'm not. I'm the Potions Master at Hogwarts and I have to get back to that ... have to protect ...."

Sirius frowned down at Severus as he fell asleep and moved out of the room, hoping that the baby wasn't getting sick as he headed down to the order meeting. It was Harry's birthday at midnight and he'd be arriving soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Harry was supposed to arrive in this chapter, but next chapter will focus on his arrival, because I thought the stopping point I came to was just a really good stop for the chapter. Our boys are well beyond their petty hatred and past behavior, lets see how Harry fairs in the month before school.


	10. July 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An order meeting and Harry's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to forgo what I had written a while ago. So you all get another chapter so soon. The next will hopefully be next weekend! I would love to hear any comment or suggestions!

Sirius walked downstairs mind still on Severus, although he needed to refocus his thoughts because their was an order meeting and Harry would be arriving. Harry had been through alot in the short months prior, but no amount of arguing, for the lack of a better word because it couldn't really be considered arguing, but no amount of it had changed Albus’ mind on things they could and couldn't inform him of.

He of course understood to a point, not that anyone outside of the order knew where Harry lived, but they were all on high alert with Voldemort back from the dead so to speak. Damn Pettigrew, if only he hadn’t escaped … maybe it would have at least delayed things a bit, maybe he would be free and Harry would be with him. Would he still be caring for Severus? The potion master’s little incident, kept him grounded, he supposed was the word. In the here and now and no one would deny there was a marked improvement in his stability and his behavior.

He walked into the parlor and took a seat beside Remus, barely registering his friend speaking to him until he felt an arm on his shoulder drawing him out of his thoughts.

“Are you okay Sirius,” Remus asked with soft eyes on his worn, but gentle face.

“Yeah, never better Mooney … just thinking … need to ask Poppy to take a look at Severus … I think he may be coming down with something. He was really quiet all afternoon and evening … and he’s usually a very vocal and curious baby.”

Remus was a bit surprised, not having spent as much time around Sirius and Severus as Molly or Poppy, but he was glad that Sirius was taking this in earnest and doing right by the baby Severus.

Poppy of course heard Sirius and went to go check on the sleeping babe. With ten new people in the house it was entirely possible for him to be getting sick, but she hoped that wasn’t the case. When she walked back in she smiled and said no, Severus was fine and likely just a little tired.

“It’s possible he’s just about to start a small growth spurt, it happens a lot when they are that young.”

Sirius nodded before turning his attention to Albus as he spoke. “As you all are aware the guard has been sent out to a retrieve Harry this evening. They will be flying back here, shortly before midnight using the cover of night to avoid being detected.”

“Its late, so I believe it can wait until morning to explain the Order to Harry, but otherwise I still believe it would be best not to divulge to much to him.”

 

Voices raised in protest because Voldemort was essentially after Harry and the lad deserved to understand the severity of the situation as well as the suspicious Albus currently had. Knowledge was power, a power that hopefully protected and would prevent rashness and stupidity. This of course was not always the case, especially in the case of 15 years old, but when a madman is after you, then you needed something.

Molly didn’t like any options or arguments and really in her heart just wished Harry could be a child, the child that he was without a prophecy or dark lords or anything of the matter. She just wanted him to be able to celebrate his birthday and enjoy his summer.

Sirius was torn because after spending two months caring for an infant, one grew up. Despite all things, he changed. He’d become a parent, the parent he should have gotten to be to Harry and now this month before Harry’s 5th year was something of a chance and as much as he wished Harry not to be in the dark on matters concerning him, he also wanted Harry to enjoy this month.

There was a party planned for him, in the afternoon, the first that Sirius would celebrate with Harry since he was a year old. The discussion continued around him, but soon everyone was distracted by commotion in the hall and Sirius jumped up with the small commotion that sounded outside the parlor doors and headed into the hall, the others behind him.

“Sirius,” Harry exclaimed throwing his arms around the man and hugging him tight.

“Happy birthday Harry. Missed you prongslet,” Sirius said with a happy chuckle, “hope your summer hasn't been to terrible.”

“Thanks Sirius,” Harry said though he ignore the comment about his summer just enjoying the hug. He didn’t get to say more releasing Sirius as he heard his friends, just in time for them to grab him in a tight hug before Molly ushered them upstairs, it was midnight after all and the teens really ought to be getting to bed soon.

Sirius didn’t miss the fact that Harry didn’t answer, but he would talk to the boy later. Last spring had been more than most could handle and it was, he was sure more than Harry could handle as well. 

Albus ushered them back into the parlor, “we have more to discuss. A bit of headway has been made with Severus situation.”

Sirius felt his breath hitch a bit and his stomach churn with that news. He should have been excited right, but good news or bad what he felt was dread.

“We have been able to bring in a few consultant potion’s master from different parts of the world. Though Severus’ notes have been destroyed they group has few theories on what he was working on based on the ingredients list we’ve managed to compile and confirm and what small tidbits of notes we had leftover. It may still be weeks even months before they have figured out the potion, but we are hoping the process doesn’t take too long. I am sure Severus would like to have his life back, even if I’m sure he’s currently happy as a clam.”

Sirius felt somewhat relieved, he wasn’t ready … He wasn’t sure he could be when it came to this ending, when it came to parting with baby Snape. He frowned and figured he was going to have to find a way. “How many theories did they come up with, any more probable over another?”

Remus piped up and nodded, “If we know maybe we can help … I mean it's been years, but we’ve seen how Severus worked in school, we might be able to help weed out certain theories.”

“A few have been rejected, but another set of eyes with knowledge of the way Severus works may not go amidst. Nymphadora and Alastor can escort you to their location so that you might assist them.”

The discussion was continued although Sirius found it hard to focus when his thought shifted constantly back to the two boys currently having their lives dictated by the existence of a murderous villain, a mad man. 

When the order meeting finished he headed upstairs going into the nursery and lifting Severus into his arms, cuddling him close before heading down the hall and looking inti Harry and Ron’s room. The boys were sleeping, though Harry seemed in the throes of a nightmare, he walked over not realizing Severus had woken up and was looking at him confused.

Sirius walked over and sat on Harry's bed, rubbing his godson’s back. “You’re having a bad dream prongslet,” he said softly in an effort to calm Harry without waking him. Harry may have been a teen, but he figured it would work.

Severus watched sleepily, squirming slightly when Sirius' hold on him tightened causing the man to look down at him bounce him lightly. “Sorry little man, just checking on prongslet. He’s having a rough night right now, we’re going to go back to bed in a minute …”

Harry settled and Sirius chuckled moving Severus to get a better view, “meet your god brother, little man. I’m sure he’s going to love you and show you, however briefly what it’s like to have a big brother … A good one, not like me.”

He ran his hand through Harry’s wild locks before getting up with Severus though Severus stared at Harry even as Sirius walked out of the room. He wanted to laugh … Harry his brother!?! Still at the same time he was curious because where he and Sirius currently were was no where near what he’d expected from this turn of events.

Sirius patted Severus back as he headed into his room, “back to sleep little man. It’s Harry birthday and we’re having a party for him. Got to make sure your aren’t cranky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is very full on Dad mode here and what a transformation! You'll get to see more of the fun Sirius next chapter and enjoy Harry's birthday and his meeting baby Sev!


	11. Happy Birthday Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets baby Severus officially and enjoys a fantastic birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with fun and fluff. Sirius is still very much in dad mode, loving and maturing rapidly from this situation he has had dropped in his lap, but he's still the fun and sometimes ridiculous man he has always been. Some things may seem a bit young in the chapter, some of the games and one particularly cute scene, but keep in mind the day is very high energy and Sirius is determined to give Harry the best birthday he can while they are stuck in Grimmald.

Sirius woke up early the next morning and grinned at the sleeping baby Severus beside him. Today was going to be a really good day and he was going to start the day off with a bang.

He chuckled and put a pillow beside Severus to make sure the babe wouldn't wake up and roll of the bed while he was in the bathroom. The teens would be up soon and then the bathrooms and hallway would be a cacophony of teeth brushing, face washing and birthday wishes. He chuckled to himself washing his face and brushing his teeth before he felt the ward he placed on his room so long ago tell him Severus was awake.

He finished up quickly and hurried back into the room walking over to the bed and brushing a hand over Severus inky black locks. “Morning Little man, it's Harry birthday. Ready for a bit of fun?”

He picked Severus up pulling him in for a cuddle as Severus cooed, “so long as it's not the twins brand of fun, I suppose I can endure.” 

Sirius chuckled, “glad to see you're back to your chatty self, guess you just needed a good night’s sleep, huh?”

Sirius looked up suddenly and grinned, “Harry up. Time for the fun to start.”

Severus looked to the door when he heard a bunch of noise, followed by laughter, thundering of teenage feet and more laughter before Sirius door was thrown open revealing Harry and Ron covered in confetti.

Both were grinning and Severus could see the hallway looked funny. As soon as Harry crossed into the room, his look going from happy to slightly confused as he looked at Severus. “Whaaaaa,” he started but, music filled the room, softly at first and confetti rained from the ceiling. 

“Happy Birthday Harry,” Sirius called out raising his voice a bit and grinning as he, Severus and Harry were covered in confetti. Harry was back to grinning, but still looking curiously at Severus. “Why don’t you go wake everyone else up and then you can meet little Siri, yeah?”

Harry arched a brow his mood darkening slightly as he remember how few owl posts he’d gotten this summer and how out of the loop he was. How could they fail to mention, even the slightest hint of a baby. Sirius was holding a baby! Still it was hard to be terribly upset when the room was singing to you and confetti covered most of you.

“It will rain confetti in every room you enter on this floor, save the bathroom,” Sirius prompted.

Ron laughed and grabbed Harry’s arm, “let’s start with the twins.” Harry grinned giving Sirius one last look before running off with Ron. Sirius was glad he didn’t add noise to hallway confetti, because the shrieks of laughter and chorus of happy birthdays easily woke Molly and Arthur, but not as fast as if the hallway sang too, while the teen ran about in their pajamas playing in the confetti.

Molly face definitely said she didn’t care for the mess especially when the teens rained confetti in her room, but the grin on Harry’s face kept her from saying something or even scolding Sirius. 

Severus swiped a hand over his nose trying to get the confetti off though he was distracted after a moment and tried to catch it laughing lightly. Sirius could help, but to smile seeing everyone enjoying themselves. He looked down to Severus, “you like that little man.”

Severus looked up at him, “these kinds of harmless pranks are much better than what you use to do.”

Sirius chuckled at Severus cooing as he carried him into the nursery, taking him to get his diaper changed and humming as he worked. A moment later Harry ran into the room stopping dead in his tracks. The room didn't rain confetti like the other, but Harry was standing in a babies room, so that made sense.

Sirius turned and looked to Harry motioning for him to come over though Severus glared, or something like it at Harry standing over him while his bottom was very naked. Severus fussed, “really must everyone see my privates, really Sirius!?”

Sirius shushed him rubbing his belly with the hand that kept him in place, “Diapers coming little man … I know your bum is cold.”

Harry frowned looking at the baby and at Sirius, “why couldn't you tell me about this … I've been in a dark all summer, but I mean … It would have been nice to know.” Harry paused, “well anything at all especially your godfather somehow has a baby.”

Sirius frowned shaking his head as he diapered and re-dressed Severus, “it's not that simple Harry and I’m sure you know it never is. For now, he is known as little Siri and his circumstances will be explained … don't look at me like that … it's as much information as the rest of the teens got. Either way. regardless of those circumstance from this moment on he’s your little god brother as long as he’s in my care.”

Harry gave the baby a curious glance still not really liking this and still feeling kind of cheated even if thus far his birthday was pretty great. He didn't really say anything, not agreeing or disagreeing, but he had things to work through.

Severus looked to Sirius, “god brothers … Potter doesn't even know who I am and doesn't look to keen on that … Lets not push for too much.”

Sirius chuckled and tickled Severus making him laugh, “so glad to have you back to your chatty little self.” He swung an arm around Harry’s shoulder hugging him close, even without a response from the boy he was very happy to have him here and hoped Harry would adjust.

Harry leaned into Sirius and curiously poked Severus dangling foot making Severus laugh and look at him. Harry grinned relaxing a bit before Sirius voice dragged his eyes back to Sirius face. “Go get de-confettied Prongslet … I think I smell an amazing birthday breakfast.”

It was hard to be anything other than happy and excited when it was your birthday and it started out in such a fantastic way. Yes he was still angry about being kept in the dark, but as he kept helped Ron de-confetti himself, laughing as the confetti fell seem to continue to appear on them until they’d showered away most of it. The morning so far was spent laughing and it left Harry feeling warm inside.

“Come on Harry, I’m starving,” Ron called heading down the hall to the steps to go down for breakfast. Most of the confetti had been cleaned up, though Harry walked by Sirius helping a house elf finish up the job, the baby he carried earlier missing.

Harry walked into the kitchen to see everyone sitting down to breakfast, the baby … his god brother on Mrs Weasley's hip while she stirred something on the stove.

“Happy Birthday Harry,” they all shouted, even the baby seemed to babble along which made half of them laugh and some of them coo at him, especially when the babe stuck three fingers in his mouth, though Mrs Weasley replace the fingers with a pacifier a few moment later.

Harry slipped into the chair beside Ron, thanking everyone thought he frowned and tried in vain to fix his hair when Sirius walked in and ruffled it, before getting the baby from Mrs Weasley and setting him in a high chair, something the little one seemed none too happy about fussing almost immediately.

Harry stared at the baby curiously and laughed when the baby stared back. 

Food filled the table and Harry dug in, talking to Ron about quidditch and trying to not think about the summer homework he hadn’t done as Hermione asked him about it and he pointedly ignored her. He never got much done until he was free from the Dursleys.

Sirius frowned when Severus refused yet again to try the cereal. Molly said he should be getting more than just milk now, but Severus seemed to be having none of it and so Sirius was at a lost. It has been lightly sweetened with a little vanilla since Severus was too young yet for honey, which apparently wasn't good for babies, but he still didn’t seem to want to try it.

“I don’t like porridge Sirius and I’m not eating that,” Severus fussed, turning his head away, “... For once I’d rather have a damn bottle … Sirius are you even listening to me.”

He whined and fussed trying to push the spoon away before Molly took over and Sirius turned his attention to Harry.

“Feel up for a little bit of partying Pronglets … Got some fun ideas to celebrate the big one five,” he said with a grin. He dropped his voice, “pretty sure Molly won’t approve … But a bit of stairwell broom racing is always fun. Race to the top, hop off and down to the bottom on a spelled pillow, a little extra slip so you dont stop on the landings. Perfect way to kick off a birthday, right? Confetti party aside of course.”

Harry noticed Hermione looked anything, but enthusiastic about the idea, but Remus assured them, they done it, at James's as kids and their were numerous safety spells involved … Otherwise Mrs. Potter wasn’t having it.

“Mooney and I will even show you sprouts how its done,” Sirius said with a howl of laughter which echoed around the table as the other shook their heads at his antics.

“No way your beating us Padfoot! Right Ron? We’re going to beat you and Mooney for sure.”

“Yeah,” Ron said around a mouth full of food, making Hermione frown her face up at him. “We’ll win easy, bet we’ll beat everyone.”

“I doubt that Ron,” Ginny piped up and the twins chimed in all well beating on who would take first and second, though Molly gave them a hard warning stare and instructed Sirius and Remus to double and triple check the safety spells. The kids figured that was a close to a safety warning as they were going to get and headed off tossing dishes in the sink and thundering up the stairs to grab brooms and pillows.

Sirius walked over to the messy and fussy Severus wiping his hands and face before ruffling his hair lightly, “be good for Molly, little man. We’ll do something fun a little later, yeah?”

Sirius walked up out to the steps to be handed a broom by Remus, giving a smirk and making sure to add another layer of protection spells to the staircase as well has a sound buffer of sorts around his mother’s porch before he turned to the kids. Hermione offered to keep times for everyone, not much for flying herself.

“Alright, you race against a partner to the top of the steps, making sure not to knock the wall of the banister, or you’ll be slowed by a spell. When you get to the top you hop off, put your broom aside and grab a pillow and slide back down,” explained Sirius.

“The winner from each round advances to the next round until we are left with once winner,” Remus finished. “Alright, round one … Sirius and I, Harry and Fred, Ron and George, Ginny and Tonks.”

The group paired up and Sirius and Remus mounted their brooms, up first waiting for Hermione to shout go and racing off up the stairs. Remus bumped the banister on the first turn because Sirius was too close trying to avoid the wall slowing a bit then Sirius bumped the wall on the second landing giving Remus the chance to catch up. Sirius managed to pull ahead slightly, dismounting first at the top, grabbing a pillow and tossing himself onto it at a run and going head first down the steps. Remus was far more caution and so, although Sirius bumped the banister on the way down he reached bottom floor first.

Harry and Fred were next and it was funny to hear the cheering because the all seemed to be cheering for both, though Sirius cheered Harry on more. The ride up was a piece of cake for Harry, a natural born flyer and mostly still a tiny person even at 15 he managed to get up the steps quickly without bumping anything, Fred bumped the banister on the second landing when Harry cut the corner a bit quicker than Fred was expecting. Harry made it to the top first and was flinging himself down the steps first before Fred barely had one foot off the broom. Fred scrambled throwing himself as carelessly down the steps as Sirius did. Harry still won even though Fred wasn’t to far behind, his weight and size giving him a slight advantage going down the stairs.

Even though Fred was out, he managed to get a better time than Sirius, which he couldn't help but to grin at. Ron and George we’re up next. George was the more advanced flyer managing not to bump anything on the way up and while Ron managed that feat as well, George pulled ahead on the second turn and made it to the top first. He quickly grabbed a pillow and took a running start as Ron landing and grabbed his own pillow and leaping with a whoop down the stairs. Ron managed barely to pull ahead of his older brother just before they got to bottom because George bummed the banister on the way down.

George managed to beat Remus’ time and Ron just beat Sirius’ but not Fred’s. Ginny and Tonks were up next and much like with Harry, Ginny had her tiny stature to help give her an edge going up. Tonks managed to bump the wall on each turn going up slowly down significantly, so by the time she lands Ginny was already on her way down the steps and catching up just wasn’t something that happened. Ginny’s time was right behind Harry’s, but poor Tonks didn’t even manage to beat Remus. Still she was laughing and enjoying herself. She and Remus excused themselves back to the parlor while the others finished the race.

“Okay, now Ron and Harry, then me and Ginny to see who will take the last round.” Their broom floated down from the top and pillows floated back up with the flick of Sirius wand and they were ready to begin again.

They cheered each other on loudly as Ron and Harry mounted their broom and were off. Harry easily taking on the first turn, his poor friend barely managing to avoid the wall as he ascending. He wanted to pull in front of Harry, but trying he barely avoid the banister on the next turn and Harry reached the top grabbing his pillow and flinging himself down just as Ron got off his broom tossing it to the side and getting on the pillow. He trailed behind Harry even as they reached the bottom, though this time he didn't manage to beat Fred’s time, Harry still took the match and couldn't help jumping up and down in a small victory dance which made them all curl over with laughter.

Sirius and Ginny were up next and Harry cheered for Sirius, whooping whilst Ron and the twins cheered for Ginny. Sirius took the lead when they took off, but Ginny was able to overtake him when she sharply took a corner extremely close to the banister making Sirius almost bump the wall. Sirius had to admit, he was impressed with the kids flying and even if they were playing this was a good way to hone their skills and he have to make sure they played again. Ginny beat Sirius to the landing, running and leaping onto the pillow to toss herself down the steps because Sirius was much bigger and he would go faster easier so she had to give herself an edge. Sirius came down just behind her beating her first time, but she’d managed to beat Harry’s first time.

“I think you’ve got some real competition there Prongslet,” Sirius said to Harry squeezing his shoulder lightly, “I think you can take her though.” The last bit was whisper and Sirius gave a chuckle while Harry beamed at him. Harry was raring to go and obviously very happy in that moment.

Harry and Ginny mounted their brooms and they were off, next and next flying around the corners, neither really able to pull ahead Harry barely managing as they reached the top to get half a broom ahead, when he landing he quickly grabbed a pillow and flung himself down as quickly as possible Ginny right on his heels. Harry managed to make it to the bottom first though he suspected it was because he was heavier that Ginny. They both flopped over laughing, cheeks tinged pink with excitement.

“We definitely have to do that again …,” Harry huffed before looked to Sirius, “ever done this at Hogwarts.” He looked to Sirius, asking, but Hermione cut in. “No, not happening Harry. We’ll get detention for sure and we don’t know any of the protection spells they put on the walls and the stairs.”

Sirius shook his head, “I’ll teach you all the spells later.” Hermione gave him a horrified look, but Sirius figured they were probably going to do it anyway, he’d just suggest keep it to the Gryffindor tower staircase and letting the boys know it still wouldn't work on the girls staircase, even if it was undoubtedly more fun since their stairs turned into a slide when boys went up them.

Harry grinned at Sirius and nodded, the other boys and even Ginny looked excited. Even Hermione had to admit she wouldn’t mind learning the spells, even if just to keep the other’s from killing themselves with this.

“Alright, get cleaned up and put everything away, then we'll keep this party going in the parlor.”

The teens groaned, but got up quickly to comply because Sirius seemed to be promising more fun and this morning had been amazing. It was barely after noon and Harry could already say this was by far the best birthday he ever had.

Sirius entered the parlor to see the other adult putting the finishing touches on decorations for Harry’s party. He gave them a salute before going over to the playpen in the corner that Severus was currently napping in. He was shifting about so Sirius figured he would wake up soon and hopefully get to enjoy a bit of the party.

The teens came into the parlor and a quite Happy Birthday was issued to Harry from everyone. Harry grinned looking that the decoration, continuing to smile as he noticed Mrs. Weasley bringing food to the table and a huge pile of present on a table on to the side. It was hard to believe all of this was actually for him. Sirius pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair, grinning down at the slight 15 year old.

“Let get some food into you lot and then we can play some some party game and what not.”

The teens happily agreed, grabbing plates and filling them up to fill their stomachs. The race had really done them in a bit if they were honest and lunch would certainly help to raise up their energy levels.

Severus woke up a few minutes later and was treated to a snuggle with Sirius while the man finished his lunch. Severus tried to steal a bit of shepard's pie, but Sirius moved it away before he could reach it and Severus frowned deeply. “Fill me up with nasty porridge, but I can’t have shepard s Pie … I’m finally allowed something other than a bottle and you give me slop … No thank you very much.” He whined and fussed, only to have Sirius give him a bottle and start rocking him. He wasn’t too keen on the bottle wanting the pie, how he missed real food. Still the bottle was better than the porridge or whatever they gave him earlier so he didn't complain.

Harry finished his food and looked curiously at Sirius before blurting out, “can I hold him.”

Sirius smiled so brightly he could have blinded the whole room, as he nodded and motioned for Harry to sit beside him and situated Severus in Harry’s arms. “Lo baby Siri … Up for some party games with us after your done? It’s my birthday today.”

Harry held the bottle and Severus looked up at the teen staring into those green eyes and remembering Lily, as much as he and Potter never got along, it was hard to hate the boy when he was staring right into Lily’s eyes. Potter was being much more gentle than any of the rest of the boys as well. While he had been tempted to cry when Sirius handed him over, he settled now looking up at Potter while he drank his bottle until the boy broke eye contact and started jabbering on with Ron about what might be on the table.

He finished the bottle and found himself back in Sirius arm’s to be burped before he found himself back in Harry’s lap as the teens sat on the floor to play exploding snaps. He was passed from lap to lap while the group played, grabbing at the cards and trying to help, which they all seemed to find funny and cute. They called him a good luck charm because whoever was holding him seemed to gain a few points. He dissolved into tears however when the cards exploded and Molly scooped him up decided the he’d had enough of the game. He felt frustrated at being so easily upset by something so not frightening, but knew he currently didn’t have the best control over his emotions and swore the startling and crying was reflexive at times.

“Alright, time to play a little hide and seek. We’re going to turn off the lights and everyone will go hide, then me and little Siri will come find you all. First person found will be the person to be it the next round. You get points for whenever you're found, first gets one, last gets 20. Everyone plays, setting a timer for a minute. Most points get a prize at the end. Do not unlock anything that is locked to hide there. 3, 2, 1 … Go!”

Sirius scooped up Severus and waited for the timer to count down as everyone ran off in different directions to hide. There were plenty places to hide, so he doubted this would be easy, but he was sure it would be fun. Severus on his hip, wand lit, he want searching.

“I can’t believe we are playing hide and seek,” Severus laughed, but he tried to look around and help Sirius find the other’s. Molly was the first to be found hiding in the laundry room, they might not have spotted her, but Severus laughed because Sirius didn't notice at first the sheet seeming sliding out the basket themselves. Molly was folding them while she hid and it gave her away.

Severus was beside himself, even more so when Molly gave him a quick tickle. He curled his fingers into Sirius sleeve, clinging to him slightly in the darkness as they moved on. Severus looking around to see if he could help find anyone else. The girls were easy because neither could help soft awes at Severus as he clung to Sirius with wide innocent eyes. Truth be told he was actually enjoying himself and Sirius heaped praise on him for helping to find the others even if it was mostly accidentally.

They found Ron last, the boy having laid himself across the chairs in the kitchen hidden by the tablecloth, he almost fell asleep before they found him.

They played several more rounds, everyone happy to either search of hide with Severus each round. 

It was Harry’s turn to hide with Severus and he stole up the stairs peeking into the room and trying to find a place to hide quickly before the timer ran out. “They’re going to find us out in the open Potter! If you don’t hurry up,” Severus cooed in his baby jabber. Harry looked at his wide eyed and tried to quiet the fussing baby. “Sssshhh sshhh,” he whispered, “you're going to get us caught Siri.”

Harry came to the nursery and grinned looking to Severus, “no one has thought to hide in here. I bet they won’t find us easy.” He laughed going in and looking around. There wasn’t much place to hide except maybe the crib, the lights off and the bummer there it would probably do. Harry closed the door and quickly went over to the crib putting Severus in before climbing in himself. It was a little uncomfortable and he wiggled about to find a better way to lay which ended up being on his side one hand under his head the other draped over Severus.

“For merlin’s sake Potter, get out of the crib,” Severus babbled, though Harry didn’t understand him, “you’re too big Potter, even if you are a tiny teen.”

Harry frowned at Severus, thinking they would be caught for sure if the baby didn’t stopped babbling, he chuckled though because the baby was very talkative, how Ron managed to keep him quite long enough to be found last two round prior was beyond him.

He looked around the room before spotting a pacifier in the corner of the crib, quickly wiping it off and popping in Severus mouth watching as the baby gave it a tentative suck before settling and quieting, though he tried to glare at Harry. It was hard though with the boy scrunched up in the crib. He giggled, making Harry laugh and shush him again. This went on for several minutes before Severus started to yawn, blinking sleepily as he sucked on his pacifier. Yawning is contagious so Harry was yawning moments later. They both fought to stay awake, though Severus barely lasted 5 minutes and Harry figured it couldn't hurt to rest his eyes while they waited falling asleep a few minutes later.

Harry and Severus were the last to be found,it was nearly impossible to find them once the pair had fallen asleep, silent as they were. It was the funniest sight to see the 15 year old curled up in the crib, an arm over Severus knocked out from the mornings activities. The adults didn’t want to wake them and decided call an end to the game, Sirius transfiguring the crib to better fit Harry for the moment and casting a spell to make sure Harry didn’t accidentally roll over on Severus before suggesting everyone rest for a bit, then they’d play some silly party games like Pin the horn on the unicorn, Tapestry Darts (Sirius’s personal favorite), and a scavenger hunt. Yes they were silly games, one not typically for teens, but they group seemed to enjoy themselves thus far and Sirius aimed to make this the best day he could.

Two hour later found Sirius walking into the nursery the spell he had in place letting him know that Severus had woken up. He was surprised when he walked in to see Harry was still asleep though that didn't last when Sirius tried to move Severus and Harry woke up almost instantly.

“Woah Prongslet,” Sirius said rubbing Harry’s back and easing Severus out of his grip, “It’s just me kiddo. Relax and let yourself wake up.”

He moved away after a moment to change Severus and smiled when he heard Harry getting out of the crib, telling him to be careful before the boy was at his side yawning. “Still tired,” he asked, “you can lie back down if you like.”

“Embarrassed is more like it, I can’t believe I fell asleep and took a nap in a crib. Why didn’t you wake me?”

Sirius shook his head ruffling Harry’s hair and picking Severus up, “you looked like you could use the sleep Harry. There is still plenty of fun to be had, plus Severus needed a nap and he looked very comfortable curled up with you. It was cute. Most everyone took a nap too, it was an exciting morning. I think the twins just woke up, but I think Ron and Ginny are still asleep.”

Harry nodded as Sirius ushered him out of the room into the hall where he saw Ron and Ginny coming into the hall as well. His whole face flushed red, but Ron just patted him on the back. “Good idea mate, didn’t even realize how tired I was. Was asleep before my head hit the pillow almost.”

Ginny nodded, “that race must have really done us in … we did get up pretty early too.”

Harry laughed, “yeah, I doubt running around like loons in confetti helped much.” They were all laughing after that.

Pin the horn on the unicorn was set up which confused the teens, but Harry was eager to try it and so they found themselves lined up and spun around with the flick of a wand several times until they couldn’t hardly walk straight. Pinning the horn on the unicorn was quick a task when you were dizzier than sin, most of them not even managing anywhere near the unicorn itself, some not even on the paper. Hermione managed to get the closest and much laughter was to be had when the game was over and they all stood back to admire their lack of ability when it came to the game. They even let Severus try, helped by Sirius, and he got a rattle as a prize which he shook for a bit before tossing it at Ron and giggling as the redhead gave him a look.

Next Sirius showed them his family tapestry and hand out darts declaring it time to play tapestry darts. He waved his wand and points appeared under the names and Sirius told them they had three darts to get the most points. Remus disapproved, but Sirius shrugged. He and his brother played this often when they were children. Harry managed to hit Lucius right on the forehead, which was a rather funny sight. The twins wanted to combine their scores, having managed to dart the noses of three random ancestors, but they were denied that pleasure. Tonks won the game, darting Walburga herself which was worth double points. The sight of he darts positioned all over the haughty family tapestry was interesting and the group had a good laugh at it, though the thing itself was more interesting and the teens especially Hermione studied it for a bit, a little fascinated.

They all sat down to dinner chatting, the spirits of the group very high despite the times. They all needed this, celebrating and just forgetting that they were at the beginning of what would be another war. A moment for the teens to just be kids and for the adults to enjoy that. After dinner they gathered for the scavenger hunt, more order members had shown up though the day and almost all of them were there at this point. They all had to find a package with their name on it, though first Sirius gave out small prizes for the earlier games mostly candy and Zonko’s items, some action figures and Remus handed out little ribbons. 

The teens were off as they were given the word and Remus took Severus to look for his little package. The twins found their’s first in the upstairs bathroom hanging from the shower head, and eager tearing into it finding a book, filled with four different handwriting detailing what appeared to be pranks and bit of fun from the marauder. The twins were thrilled and ran downstairs to give Sirius and Remus twin hugs before throwing themselves onto the couch and burying themselves in the book. Some of the adults filter in during the next few moments with packages of their own. Ginny filter in next having found her package on top of a some curtains in one of the bedrooms. Se was really excited as she ran in because she's gotten new broom. She was really shocked and extremely happy, running up to Sirius and giving him a tight hug thanking him. Ron could be heard throughout most of the house when he found his gift, thundering down the stairs from where he’d found his package taped under a long table in the library. He was thanking Sirius and talking really fast his excitement obvious before Sirius pulled him into a hug chuckling and he plopped down next to Ginny to compare. Sirius grinned giving thumbs up and hugs as everyone came in with their packages. 

Hermione found her package in the nursery, another journal of sorts from the marauder which Sirius was sure would be shared with the rest of the teens. It had a note attached to it to be wise and be careful and Hermione opened it shocked to find handwritten notes detailing the marauders journey to becoming animagi. She was sure Harry and Ron would want to try if she shared and decided to read it first beforehand, but she had a feeling that if they did this they might need it in the future with Voldemort being back. She walked in and gave Sirius a hug, thanking him, Remus noticed what she was holding, but he decided to let it slide for now when Hermione promised to read it carefully and use it wisely. He realized the book for be tide changing for them, it didn't take a genius to figure out that despite the order being reformed, the teens in the room would play a very integral part in the war.

Severus sat in his lap playing with the baby cauldron tool, that came with blocks that when dropped in made noises, turned colors and even gave off bubbles and steam. The baby was mesmerized from the moment he opened the toy.

Harry came in last having found his gift in Sirius old bedroom, which was the reason it took so long for him to find it. It was a box full of pictures of his mom, dad, Remus, Sirius and even Snape oddly enough, sometimes in pictures with his mother … or at least he thought it was Snape. There were letters from his dad to Sirius among other things. The mirror was the most intriguing item, having notes on how it worked making Harry grin excitedly as he bound into the parlor box him hand dropping it on table and launching himself at Sirius, muttering thank you’s and trying to to cry. It was nice to see pictures of his parents growing up, he really did look just like his dad with his mother’s eyes. They were almost identical at this age though he was sure his father was taller. Sirius squeezed him tight, “Ready for some cake and birthday present Harry.”

Harry nodded releasing Sirius smiling and hugging Mrs Weasley as she guided him over to the table where Harry’s cake was, candles being lit. Professor Dumbledore walked in with Professor McGonagall and Madame Poppy, just in time to sing to Harry and watch him blow out the candles.

As he looked around, despite how angry he was this summer for being left in the dark he wished for Sirius’ freedom and more days like this because the people around him, his family certainly needed them. He wanted his god brother, to have a really good and happy life.

After cake he opened his present, a little unsure of what he would do with so many, probably the most he had ever gotten. New clothes, books, a wizarding chess set, a journal with a note from Remus and Sirius about cataloging his adventures and making sure to keep it safe. He got a quidditch set where the player flew around playing and you could call moves to them. It had collectible player to mix and match, it was technically a kids toy, but Harry was ecstatic for it anyway. He got a whole mix of other things, even a wireless, which he quickly set up turning channels until he got music and the group found themselves singing and dancing for several hours.

It was late when Sirius carried a sleeping Severus up the stairs, with a dead tired Harry leaning against him, his arm wrapped around the boys shoulders. Harry yawned and Sirius gave his arm a quick rub and a gentle squeeze before ushering Harry into his room peeling back the covers and tucking Harry in after the teen wrestled his way out of his jeans and flopped down onto the bed. Sirius chuckled as Ron shuffled in and just plopped down right on top of the bed not bothering with getting undressed. He shook his head, maneuvering the covered out from under Ron and tucking the teen in as well.

“Night Sirius,” Harry mumbled sleepily, “thank you and everyone … this was the best day I ever had.” He yawned snuggling under the covers and dropping off a moment later not noticing as Sirius exited the room and headed down to the nursery to put Severus to bed. He placed the sleeping babe down, covering him up and giving him his pacifier. He brushed a hand over Severus soft hair before sighing. He wished that his dream didn’t have to end, it was the best reality he could have hoped for in a very long time. It felt nice to have everyone around like this, like they were one big family. Everyday life was better and everyday Sirius was more certain that when the time came for all of this to change it would something like loosing James and Lily all over again.

“Goodnight Little Man,” he said softly, “Siri loves you, okay. I hope you’ll remember that even when your big again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry about the long wait! It was a struggle to get through it, but it was such a fun chapter. Sirius is just full on dad mode at this time, whether it be Harry or Severus and both are just soaking it up. They all need a sense of family and belonging, even if its a little hard on them for fear of losing it!
> 
> Hopefully there won't be such a long wait for the next chapter now that Harry is introduced and Ive got a clearer idea of how he fits in with Sirius and Severus!


End file.
